The Secrets of the Uzamaki Family
by writer-golore
Summary: Two Mysterious people come sneak into the village of Konoha looking for the Uchiha clan and Naruto. What do they want with them? Please R&R! 11th chapter up. New secrets uncovered.
1. Unexpected Visitors

(This is my first fan fic so bear with me here, and help me out if you see any glitches. Give me any of your comment, suggestions, questions, etc. PLEASE HELP ME OUT!! Thanks!)  
  
=end of scene  
  
The Secrets of the Uzamaki Family  
  
The Unexpected Visitors  
  
Two mysterious figures found themselves at the entrance of the Konoha's village walls. As they hid behind trees, they noticed that instead of the usual 2, there were 3 guards on duty tonight. "I wonder what caused them to increase the number of guards?" The taller one asked. Then he turned back around to observe the guards waiting for the right time to..."NOW!" The taller one orders as the two race up behind the guards noiselessly, perform hand seals, "SLEEPING NO JUTSU." (I made this up). Then the 3 guards fell down slightly snoring. The cloaked shinobi raced through the gate and into the village of Konoha. They stop after getting to the first block.  
  
"12 years and this place hasn't changed a bit. Look, that's the ramen place you used to love going to Shintu." The shorter one, a female, observed as she took off her cloak revealing a burnet-haired attractive young lady.  
  
"Wow, it's still here after twelve years. Lets go see if it's the same person selling ramen, Koichi." the taller one asks taking off his cloak to reveal a blue-eyed man with slightly spiked up brownish-blondish hair. He was rather masculine and tall, with broad shoulders, and a decently thick chest.  
  
The pair walked over there and sat on a chair to see an aged man's back. "Ummm, you wouldn't happen to be Ichiraku would you?" The guy named Shintu asked.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I am." The old man replied as he turned around to look at his new customers. Then his eyes widened, "Oh my, is it really you Shintu?"  
  
"Hey Ichiraku, well, 12 years have passed and you still remember me. I'm overjoyed." Shintu said laughing.  
  
"It has been 12 years hasn't it. Uzamaki Shintu, already a grown man. Heh. I remember when you where about 5 years of age, and you came in here and ordered your first ramen ever. After that you just came nonstop didn't you." Ichiraku reminds himself.  
  
"Yep, that was me all right. I loved this place so much that I tried to come for every meal and I would always eat so much of your delicious ramen." Shintu continued, "Anyways, do you know if the Uchiha clan is still around. I haven't tried looking, but I still want to ask before I begin my quest to find them. After that I'm probably going to go visit Naruto and explain everything to him. He's must be so lonely without any guardians."  
  
"Oh, he's getting around just fine, he comes here as often as you used to come. He gets like 15 bowls each time! It's amazing seeing him eat more ramen then you!" Ichiraku replies laughing a little.  
  
"I see, so what about the Uchiha clan? Are they okay?" Shintu asks curioustly.  
  
"Well you're a little behind the times here Shintu. Most of the Uchiha clan has been wiped out."  
  
"WHAT?! By who?" Shintu asks shocked by the news. Even Koichi eyes widen as she hears this.  
  
"Rumor has it that Itachi killed them. All except his little brother, whose about the same age as Naruto."  
  
"It can't be. Why would Itachi... What was his...WHY?"  
  
"I don't know Shintu, I'm sorry." Ichiraku says trying to calm Shintu down. "Go talk to the Hokage, she might be able to tell you more about them."  
  
"Okay, your right." Shintu says, finishing his 11th bowl. "Bye Ichiraku, and thanks."  
  
"No problem and good luck."  
  
Shintu turns around and smiles. Then him and Koichi leave the shop running for the Hokage office. 


	2. The Visit

Chapter 2: The Visit  
  
As the two shinobis traveled to the Hokage's office, they talked a little about the situation. "So, the Uchiha clan is destroyed...by Itachi." Shintu repeats as he clenches his fist to show his anger. "Why did you do this Itachi? You were strong, why did you abuse your strength."  
  
"Shintu calm down, we'll find out more from the Hokage, anyways, it's just a rumor. It's not necessarily true, so calm down." Koichi says in a soothing voice.  
  
"Your right Koichi, he's probably wrong anyways, but I'm still a little bit worried." Shintu says looking depressed.  
  
"And you should be, I would've been if it had happened to me." Koichi tells him.  
  
"Let's hurry up and get their before noon." Shintu says, now calm.  
  
When they reach the Hokage office, Shintu knocks on the door asking the Hokage for permission to come in. "Come in." Tsunade responds. "and you are?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Uzamaki Shintu, and this is my sister, Uzamaki Koichi." Shintu introduces.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be related to an Uzamaki Naruto would you?" Tsunade asks, quite amused at finding out that Naruto might have relatives.  
  
"Yes, we are. We are his cousins on his dad's side. But we aren't here to talk about him right now. Do you know what happened to the Uchiha clan?" Shintu asks eager to hear an answer that might relieve him of his worries.  
  
"Ahhh, That poor clan. They were destroyed about 10 years ago, supposedly by Itachi." Tsunade answers.  
  
That answer only makes Shintu madder, "Do you know why he did it?" Shintu asks now trying to hold back his rage.  
  
"Nope, sorry. Why?" Tsunade asks.  
  
"Do you know where Itachi might be?" Shintu asks.  
  
"No, but I think I know where his brother, Sasuke, is." Tsunade replies.  
  
"Where?" Shintu is now on a question spree, looking for answers and trying to find every available source possible.  
  
"He should be on a mission with his team, which includes Naruto, on the way to the hidden village of mist." Tsunade is rather upset now for having to answer all of Shintu's questions but getting no answers herself. "Now, Why do you want them?"  
  
"Oh, private reasons. I wanted to repay a big debt. I geuss I'll just go look for Naruto then. I'll look for Sasuke later." Shintu says.  
  
"Onii-chan, umm, Hokage-sama said that Naruto was in the same team as Sasuke. So if we find Naruto than we find Sasuke." Koichi says.  
  
Shintu, completely forgetting she was there, jumped up in shock and said, Koichi you scared me there, I forgot you were here with us. Now, what did you say again?"  
  
"If...we...find...Naruto...we...find...Sasuke! Got it Onii-chan?" Koichi asks, trying to get Shintu to understand.  
  
"Got it! Thank you for seeing us Hokage-sama. We'll be taking our leave now." Shintu says as him and his little sister open the door and leave.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, why do we have to walk?" Naruto complains.  
  
"Because, there is no other way to go there without losing Raijouto-sama." Kakashi replies as he smiles and nods toward the old man that is with them, "Isn't that right, Raijouto-sama."  
  
"Yep. My body isn't as young and energetic as it used to be. Hehe. Sorry Naruto for the inconvenience though." The nice old man says.  
  
"Oh well," Naruto sighs.  
  
"Naruto, don't be lazy," Sakura scolded.  
  
"Lazy baca," Sasuke murmers.  
  
"What was that Sasuke?"  
  
"Nothing...Baca." Sasuke says, trying to annoy Naruto.  
  
"YOUR DEAD AFTER THIS MISSION SASUKE." Naruto shouts.  
  
"So the Hokage-sama was right when he said the Naruto was with Sasuke in a group, eh Koichi." An unfamiliar voice taunts behind them. Immediately, the four ninjas turn around pulling out the kuneis.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Kakashi asks in his alert tone.  
  
"Shintu and Koichi!" Sasuke says with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" 


	3. Naruto's Family?

Naruto's Family?  
  
"How do you know about us Sasuke?" Kiochi asked.  
  
"Well, the only thing I know about you is that you were both in the care of our clan. When I was little, I saw this picture in our attic. It was you, Shintu, and Itachi all in front of the academy laughing and playing together. I remember my mom telling me that that was the day Itachi and you (Shintu) graduated." Sasuke finished.  
  
"I see, I see. My, how you've grown so much since the last time I saw you." Shintu began.  
  
"Who are you, and how do you know Sasuke?" Kakashi asked again eyeing the three 'family'.  
  
"We know you to, copy-cat ninja Kakashi. I am Uzumaki Shintu and this is my little sister, Uzumaki Koichi." Shintu answered confidently. As they introduced themselves, all of the ninjas in Team 7's (including Kakashi) eyes widened in astonishment.  
  
"WHAT?!" They all practically yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Yo...you me...mean to say that your re...related to me?!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Yep, Naruto. Even though you've grown I you still remind me of that small baby with the blond spiky hair, who was always crying, my cousin back then. The one that I wanted to take with me to the Village of the Grass, but the 4th Hokage said that he need you." Shintu said smiling and patting Naruto on the head.  
  
"Wait, wait. You are related to that...baka?!" Sasuke asked pointing at the shocked Naruto and with a disgusted face.  
  
As soon as he heard that Naruto lunged toward Sasuke, "You're a dead boy, Sasuke!" he shouted. Then all of a sudden, out of no where, Shintu popped up between the two and stopped Naruto's attack. After that, everyone there is motionless and with eyes so wide that it looks like their eyeballs would pop out.  
  
"Don't fight with Sasuke, Naruto," Shintu pleaded. 'What speed!' Sasuke was thinking 'I never even saw him move!'  
  
Finally, after everybody seemed to regain consciousness, Kakashi asked Shintu why he was here. "Well, we were chased here by the Grass ANBU." Koichi replied. "The Grass leader thought that we had killed his son, when we really hadn't. So we ran away. We ran for days, thinking of a place to go to. Then we remembered Naruto, and the Uchiha clan. We thought about coming back to Konoha and agreed. We wanted to see the place where we used to live, so we came back."  
  
"Why did you leave in the first place?" Naruto asked.  
  
"We couldn't stay, our father was the 4th Hokage. Because it was so dangerous when Kyubii came, the adults of the Uchiha clan as well as our father wanted us to leave and be safe. We were stubborn and didn't want to, but in the end, we gave in and left. We went to the Village of Grass to train some more from elite trainers and gained the Uzumaki bloodline, Arronkogan." Shintu explained. Sasuke was shocked upon hearing this as well as Kakashi.  
  
"The Uzumaki family has a bloodline?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Yes. Because you had no Uzumaki guardian, I'm not surprised you didn't know. In fact, there are many family jutsus and other traditions that you probably don't know about. You probably don't have the bloodline yet, but it's just like the Sharingan and Byakagan, except instead of copying, like Sharingan, and the ability to see the chakra holes, like the Byakagan, the Arronkogan can see Where things are the weakest." Shintu explained.  
  
"Shintu-sama and Koichi-sama, if you don't mind, we'd like to continue our mission. You're glad to join us if you want to talk to Naruto so much, but as of now, we must hurry and get to the Hidden Village of Mist before sundown," replied Kakashi while keeping his worried eyes on Shintu. 'He's strong. He stopped Naruto's punch like it was nothing.' Kakashi said to himself.  
  
"You're right Kakashi –sama. We'll go ahead. We don't want to distract our cousin on one of his mission's. We'll meet you at the Hidden Village of Mist and when you get there, we'll talk more." Koichi replied. "Let's go Shintu!"  
  
On the way to the village, Naruto thought about the chances of them being his cousins. After all, he had been misled before by Kabuto. During the chuunin exam, Kabuto had said he was Naruto's friend and even acted like it.  
  
/ FLASHBACK /  
  
"Naruto-kun, get out of the way," Kabuto warned as he talked Naruto down to get him away from the coming kunei and ending up getting scraped himself.  
  
/ END OF FLASHBACK /  
  
But then, when him and Jiraiya (spelling again) went to go get Tsunade, he figured out that Kabuto was just setting them up and was lying.  
  
/ FLASHBACK /  
  
"Naruto-kun you're so thick-headed. I was lying back then. I was just taking advantage of you and spying on you." Kabuto confessed with no regrets.  
  
/ END OF FLASHBACK /  
  
'Should I trust these two? Naruto wondered over and over again. He couldn't decide. Finally he decided to not completely trust them, but be friendly with them until it is more clear whether they are truly his cousins or they are just lying.  
  
When they (Team 7) got to the Hidden Valley of Mist, the two shinobi's were there waiting for them. "Finally made it I see," Shintu said leaning on the gateway. The four ninjas said there good-byes to Raijouta-sama and Raijouta thanked them then left for his home.  
  
"Lets get a room in a hotel. We can talk there." Kakashi said and directed everyone to the closest one. As they walked, Naruto kept eyeing the two, trying to see the resemblence. 'Well, Shintu has spikey hair like mine, that's one thing.' He then pondered reasons why Shintu and Koichi might be lying to him. 'They could be with Itachi and be trying to abduct me' he thought still constantly eyeing Shintu. 'I need to be sure whether they are friend or foe.' He thought over and over again, trying to figure it out with the limited information. 'But Sasuke seems to know them as friends, even though he's never met them before.' He thought over and over again until he thought his head would explode. "Too much thinking." He whispered ever so quietly as his head started hurting some what.  
  
"What was that Naruto?" Shintu asked, obviously hearing Naruto whisper.  
  
"Nothing, my head just kinda hurts, but it's okay now." Naruto replied.  
  
"Good!" Shintu smiled as they walked into the nearest hotel.  
  
When the six ninjas entered their room, Kakashi ordered everyone to sit and got Shintu and Koichi to begin. "Well, when our father became Hokage, he was to busy to take care of us so he let the Uchiha clan, your clan," Shintu began looking at Sasuke, "so they did. They helped take care of us while my dad provided our money."  
  
Koichi then continued, "Then, as you all know, Kyubii came and destroyed cities and millions of people including your parents." She said glancing over at Naruto before continuing again. "At that point we left, as you all know. We actually wanted to stay with you or at least take you with us, but they said we were too young to take care of you and also that the needed you for something. We still have yet to find out why they needed you."  
  
"Well maybe because of this," Naruto sai lifting up his shirt to reveal the seal.  
  
"A SEAL?! What's it for?" Shintu asked as Koichi sat there thinking the worst.  
  
"The...they didn't se...seal that vicious beast i...in you did they?" Koichi she asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yep...Unfortunately they did." Naruto answered. Remembering the two mention his parent he started looking depressed. 'Stupid fox...you just had to kill my mom and dad.' Naruto said to the fox subconsciously.  
  
"Shut-up kid! They tried to kill me. That's why I did it." Kyubii lied. Naruto knew he was lying too, but he didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Naruto, why do you look so down?" Koichi asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"What do you love doing, Naruto?" Shintu asked.  
  
At this Naruto all of a sudden got fired up, "EAT RAMEN!" he shouted.  
  
"Then let's, you and me go find a ramen shop and you'll be able to eat as much as possible. My treat."  
  
"Really?" Naruto asked as if he was in a dream.  
  
"Absolutely!" Shintu exclaimed.  
  
As they left Kakashi smiled saying, "Have fun!"  
  
Koichi then giggled a bit and said, "That Shintu, he can never live without ramen."  
  
"Same with Naruto." Kakashi stated while chuckling "If there's something Naruto wants to do, it's either train or eat ramen." 


	4. Training

(I didn't realize that 3 pages of writing was so short when submitted. Sorry for making the chaps so short. I'll do better this time)  
  
Okay, I know some of you want me to do some pairings. I haven't much thought about them, but I'll try to add them. If I don't, please don't hate my story for it. It would've been for the benefit of the story. Anyways thanks for the reviews those who have reviewed, and those who haven't...well...just review. Even if the review is an insult it'll help me out a bunch. Thanks!  
  
By the way, this is after they (Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto) bring Sasuke back, if you haven't noticed, and none of them have died either.  
  
(Spikey is Shintu's nickname because his hair's spikier than Naruto's.)  
  
Training  
  
When the pair got to a ramen shop, they ordered their ramen and talked about nothing in particular, just random things. Finally, Shintu asked Naruto a question that bugged him, "Naruto, since you have that seal and all, I suspect that you don't have any friends do you." "Not really. I have a few now that I'm a ninja, but none of us are that close. The closest one is probably Iruka-sensei."  
  
"Oh, I remember him. He used to try to act funny to get everyone's attention. No one really liked him though. They just laughed at his stupidity. Wow, so now he's a teacher, eh. Interesting." Shintu said.  
  
"Why did you want to know about my friends?" Naruto asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to ask what you do in your free time since your so alone most of the time."  
  
"I train and eat ramen." Naruto replied with an innocent smile.  
  
"You train...and eat ramen." Shintu repeated chuckling at the last comment. "Now, I'm thinking that since you're in the Uzumaki family you need to learn our jutsus and you need to get the Arronkogan, so how about I train you when we get back to Konoha, huh?" Shintu offered.  
  
"Really?!" Naruto asked as his smile widened and he began jumping up and down.  
  
"Of course, after all, I owe you for not coming back earlier so you wont be alone in the first place." Shintu said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Sure. Hah. I'm gonna learn new jutsus. I'm gonna learn new jutsus. I'm gonna learn new jutsus." Naruto chorused starting to become somewhat of an annoyance.  
  
Shintu just sat there smiling at how much his cousin had grown.  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
On the way back to Konoha, Naruto began to think again. 'Maybe he is my cousin, and so is she.' He began to wonder. He thought long and hard and finally decided to accept the fact that he was a cousin and not an enemy. The more he thought about it, the more he believed. Until he mind had a break down because he was thinking too much again. After the mental breakdown he remembered the training and figured that he should tell his team about it, so he did. He told them what he was doing, when he was leaving, and told them that he didn't know when he was coming back.  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
As soon as they got back to Konoha Shintu remembered that they had no place to stay, but Naruto let them into his place. "Don't expect too much food. I don't have much." Naruto said. "Anyways, when do we start training?" Naruto asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Tomorrow or later." Shintu replied. "The sun's already going down. We should sleep early so we can train well for the next few days, because we're not going to be practicing here. We're going to practice at a more suitable place."  
  
Naruto grinned and went to change into his pajamas and hat. "Good night," he yawned. Shintu just stood their, watching Naruto sleep turn and snore. He laughed a little before he left and went to prepare for bed himself.  
  
--=END OF SCENE =--  
  
The next morning, Naruto was the first to wake up out of excitement for the training. He quickly put on his clothes and scrambled to the room where the other 2 were sleeping, "WAKE UP!" He yelled. "It's 5:00 Shintu. Time to help me train."  
  
"WHAT?! FIVE O'CLOCK?! YOU WOKE ME UP AT FIVE O'CLOCK JUST TO GO TRAINING?! GO BACK TO SLEEP BAKA!" Shintu yelled punching Naruto in the head and closing the door behind a hurt (physically) Naruto. "AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL AT LEAST 8:00!" Shintu yelled after Naruto.  
  
"Baka this, baka that. I'm always being called a baka around here," Naruto mumbled, on his way back to his room. Back in Shintu's room, Koichi had just waken up.  
  
"Huh? What was all that noise?" She asked clueless.  
  
"Oh, nothing, we just have a baka for a cousin, that all." Shintu answered laying back down."  
  
"Oh, okay." Koichi replied unclearly as she fell back onto her bed and fell asleep.  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
When 8:00 finally came, Naruto went to Shintu's room again. "Ummmm, it's 8:00 now." He said more quietly, afraid that Shintu would get mad at him again for yelling. After the quiet 'wake-up' call, the two were still fast asleep. Naruto decided to risk it. "WAKE UP, IT'S 8:00 NOW. TIM TO GO TRAIN." He yelled. Shintu and Koichi were up in a second, shocked at the loud voice.  
  
Then Shintu said, "All right, all right. Let me get dressed first. I'll be right out for breakfast." "Good," Naruto replied happy to finally see Shintu up. Koichi, on the other hand said a good-bye to his brother than layed back down and fell asleep again.  
  
When Shintu finally came out Naruto was already eating and drinking. Shintu looked at the ramen that was prepared for him.  
  
"Yum, ramen." Shintu commented in an unenthusiastic tone. He ate some then grabbed the milk and observed it. "Ummmm, Naruto...this milk is 1 month over the due date. Are you sure it's okay to drink it?" He asked worried.  
  
"It's fine." Naruto answered in a worry-free tone.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." Shintu replied taking several big gulps. Then he went back to eating his ramen. It was like a slow motion ramen eating contest between Shintu and Naruto. They were both to tired to get overexcited about the ramen so they ate slower, but they still ate faster than normal people eat ramen and within a minute or two, began chugging down the soup like it was nothing.  
  
"Ahhhhh." Naruto said as he finished.  
  
"Good old ramen." Then Shintu finished and the two left.  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
After 2 hours of jumping from tree to tree Naruto asked Shintu, "Where are we going that's so freaken far away?"  
  
"To a sea side. It's the best place to practice our jutsus." Shintu replied.  
  
"Well how much longer is this traveling going to take?" Naruto asked getting a bit tired.  
  
"Half a day," Shintu answered.  
  
"Awwwwwww. That long? We might as well be going to the other side of the world. I'm starting to grow tired." Naruto complained.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Shintu shouted, finally blowing his top, "STOP COMPLAINING! WE'LL BE THERE SOON!"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened, 'Wow, he can get pretty angry.' He thought to himself. 'Better not mess with him anymore!'  
  
--= END OF SCENE =-- They traveled the next 10 hours in silence, or kind of. Naruto kept cursing and making complaints under his breath. When they finally got to their destination, Naruto was too wiped out to train, so they set up a fire, went to look for food and ate dinner.  
  
"We're going to start training tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep tonight 'cause you're going to need it." Shintu said during dinner. The way Shintu said this kind of scared Naruto. Naruto didn't really know how to describe the voice but he was definitely pretty spooked out. Naruto quickly pile some sand to make a pillow and fell fast asleep in eagerness for training the next day.  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
The next day, Shintu woke Naruto up at 7:00 in the morning. "Go get firewood." He commanded. Naruto, too eager to complain ran into the woods next to the beach to gather firewood. He was back in about 5 minutes with a full arm load of wood.  
  
"Will this do?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I guess." Shintu answered. "Now start a fire and then go catch some fish for breakfast." Now, Naruto was starting to get somewhat upset at being commanded to do all of these chores but didn't still didn't complain. He was still pretty eager to train. In half an hour, he came back with 2 decent sized fish. "Now cook them and then we'll eat." Shintu ordered again.  
  
Now Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer, "WHY DO I HAVE TO DO ALL OF THE WORK?! I'M HERE SLAVING AWAY WHILE YOUR JUST LAYING THERE WAITING FOR ME TO FINISH! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO START TRAINING?!"  
  
"We'll start training as soon as we've finished eating and cleaning up. Now Naruto, if you don't want to clean or do anything then you won't train. Got it?" He said calmly.  
  
"You suck." Naruto insulted under his breath as he started cooking the fish.  
  
"I heard that Naruto." Shintu said in a taunting voice.  
  
"You suck. You suck. You suck," Naruto repeated over and over again in front of Shintu's face.  
  
"Criticize me all you want Naruto. If you don't finish your chores, we won't train. It's as simple as that." Shintu said.  
  
Naruto just turned red-faced with anger but said nothing knowing that it would accomplish nothing.  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
Back at Konoha, all of the 'rookie' genins, like Shikamaru and Kiba, had already found out where Naruto had gone due to the big mouth Sakura who just haaaaad to tell them. She just couldn't hold back. She opened her big mouth and BAM! Out came the words, the words that told everyone that Naruto had left to train of course.  
  
Shikamaru was in the hospital then looking after Chouji. "Sorry buddy for making you fight that guy on your own," Shikarmaru apologized. "Naruto's out training, but if he were still here, I think he probably would come to see you like Kiba and Neji." Shikamaru lied, trying to make Chouji feel better. Chouji smiled thinking of that.  
  
Hinata was also in the hospital, looking after Kiba, who was sleeping at the moment. Akamaru was sleeping in the bed next to Kiba. 'I wonder if Naruto-kun is okay. They say he went out training. I bet he's getting much stronger.' Then she realized that she was thinking about Naruto when she came here to see Kiba and scolder herself mentally for doing so. Then, Hinata began blushing, thinking of how Naruto will probably look when he comes back. "Naruto-kun, gambatus (do you best)." Hinata encouraged.  
  
Lee, who had suffered quite a bit of damage, was also being taken care of in the hospital, and was being looked after by Tenten and Gai-sensei. Tenten was thinking 'I hope you're going to be all right Lee', While Gai- sensei was crying for Lee. "Lee, how could you leave right after your surgery?" He asked to the currently sleeping Genin.  
  
Neji, who had already come to visit these three wounded people before was outside in the forest training for the next Chuunin Exam, as well as Shino, and Sasuke (with Kakashi of course). Sakura had just went to visit Lee and Ino was taking care of her cashier business at her flower shop.  
  
Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were now partial members of the Konoha village and were also training in a separate part of the forest. Gaara has now learned to control his thirst for blood and his cold temper (can you believe that?!). He now actually cares about his two siblings who have loved him all of this time. He had apologized before for being so cruel and now is a decent guy, but he still doesn't smile much less laugh.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the beach, Naruto had just began his training. "All right Naruto. The Uzamaki family specializes in one specific element which is the wine element." Shintu explained. "During this training period. You will learn some new juts-  
  
Naruto yawned and said, "This is boring. Hurry up and get to the point."  
  
Shintu got really mad. "I was just explaining the point when you interrupted me." He said trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
"Well then make the point shorter. I want to hurry up and train," Naruto yawned again.  
  
"Fine then, if you don't want to hear this, then let's go straight to the training." Shintu sighed. "Okay, the first thing you need to do for me is to show me what kind of techniques you've learned so far, besides the transforming technique and replacement technique."  
  
"Okay, let's start out with my first one, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU," Naruto yelled as many more of himself turned up beside him.  
  
'Ahhhhh. He knows the kage bunshin. Interesting.' Shintu thought to himself. "Now, undo it and do another technique." Shintu commanded.  
  
"Okay," Naruto said with smirk, "HENGE!" Naruto shouted as he turned into a beautiful girl.  
  
Shintu's nose began to bleed aas he fell back, shocked at this. Then, when he regained composure, he yelled at Naruto, "I SAID A TECHNIQUE OTHER THAN REPLACEMENT AND TRANSFORM!"  
  
"But... but this is my sexy technique," Naruto protested as he undid his technique.  
  
"NO TRANSFORM OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED TO IT! GOT IT?!" He scolded  
  
"Okay, okay. Gosh if you don't want something, you should say that," Naruto muttered scornfully. He thought about doing harem no jutsu but decided against it. 'Spikey's going to get mad at me again if I do something like that.' Naruto thought. 'Better just go to my summoning.'  
  
"Now continue," Shintu said when he calmed down again.  
  
Naruto nodded, then bit his thumb and began doing hand seals, "SUMMONING TECHNIQUE!" he yelled as just as small frog the height of a pencil appeared underneath his hand. Naruto sighed, "Why couldn't I do it again?!"  
  
"Oy." The little frog said. Shintu couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he fell to the ground and couldn't get back up until Naruto had to kick him hard in the stomach. Finally, Shintu regained sanity and asked, "Okay. Was that supposed to be Gamabunta?"  
  
"Yeah," Naruto sad with a down face.  
  
"Don't feel bad, I'm actually surprised that you learned at such an early age." Shintu said.  
  
"That perverted sennin taught me." Naruto explained.  
  
'He must mean Jiraiyi,' Shintu said to himself. "Well I guess you're not good enough for it yet." Shintu replied, wiping away the tears that had accumulated while he was laughing. "Is that all you know?"  
  
"No. I still know this one." Naruto said as he stuck out his two hands and began collecting chakra and spinning it around in one hand while trying to control it by moving his other hand quickly around the other uncovered sides. "This one's called rasengan." Naruto explained.  
  
Shintu was amazed, 'He can already use that technique? I wonder who taught him. Probably Jiraiyi, but still, for him to have learned that technique already.' "Naruto, that happens to be one of the techniques that I was going to teach you. Now it seems like you have to use two hands. When I get to this technique, I'll help you make it stronger and I'll help teach you to use it with only one hand." Shintu said. "By the way, how long did it take you to 'master' it?"  
  
"Oh, a little less than 2 weeks." Naruto replied.  
  
'Two weeks?!' Shintu thought to himself, 'This guy has to be lying, I learned that in 5 years. The fastest it took someone to learn it was 3 years and that was my dad! How could Naruto have done it. He must be lying. When we get back to Konoha, I'll ask Jiraiyi the correct amount of time it took him.'  
  
"Okay. Now I'm warning you, if you don't want to go through a whole lot of trouble and hardships then leave now, because this training is going to be hard, very hard!"  
  
"Are you crazy? Of course I'm not backing down from this training." Naruto said, now more eager than ever to continue.  
  
"Okay, but I warned you. Now, first thing's first, make as many kage bunshins as possible. Then run along side the sea, to where the land ends and then sprint back. Got that? You need t beat 10 hours, 36 minutes and 57 seconds. If you don't SPRINT, and I mean sprint, then you won't feel very comfortable, I'll tell you that much." Shintu said with his now famous smirk.  
  
"I'll finish it in an hour Spikey."  
  
"Don't get your hopes to high up. Now start making the replicants." Shintu said.  
  
Naruto began making more and more 'Naruto's' and then, when their were over 10,000 of them, he stopped, undid them all, and waited for the signal to begin running. Already Naruto was tired up and had his hands, and weight, on his knees, and was panting heavily. "Now, start running." Shintu said and Naruto began to run.  
  
He ran and ran. Even though he was exhausted, he still ran. Finally, after what seemed like days, Naruto got to the end point and stopped there to rest for a little while. He ended up falling asleep and had to be waken up by Shintu. "Naruto, your supposed to be running, how could you just fall asleep like that?" Shintu asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I failed didn't I." Naruto said all depressed.  
  
"Well, I didn't really expect you to do it the first time, but everyday, before practice, this is what your going to do, got that?" Shintu asked. "It's not as easy as it looks now is it?"  
  
Naruto answered with just a shake of his head.  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
When the two got back to their 'camp', Shintu began explaining to Naruto his next objective "There is one more thing that your going to need to do every day until the very last day. That means that you'll have little time to practice you jutsus, but you'll still have a little bit of tiem each day. On some days, I will teach you taijutsu instead of a technique but most of thie time you will be either learning or practicing a new technique. You won't go onto another technique until the previous one has been mastered." Shintu explained. "Now, this other thing you must do is to not get hit by any of the kuneis or shurikens I'm going to throw at you. This will continue for five hours. If one hits, then we'll stop for the day, but if you make it through...than it'll probably be about time to go back to Konoha village.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh, no. You went too fast Shintu. How am I supposed to catch up," Naruto lied. The real reason was because that was too much to remember and Naruto just couldn't fit it all in his head.  
  
"Fine, I'll repeat it once more, ONCE MORE!" Shintu sighed, as he repeated again what he had just said, but Naruto still didn't understand, but he nodded anyway to keep from getting into trouble again.  
  
"Okay, now go onto a tree and we'll begin." Shintu said. When Naruto made it to a tree branch, Shintu began to 'countdown' "Ready? Set? Go!" Shintu said as he began throwing the shurikens and kuneis toward the defenseless Naruto. Naruto caught on pretty quickly, either that or he was just trying to dodge to hold onto life. 'If I get hit I'm dead,' He thought to himself. 'Keep dodging,' After an hour dragged by, Naruto finally got hit, right in the shoulder. It went in pretty deep, but the wound quickly closed because of Kyubii. "Don't worry about dying if you get hit okay, Naruto. You won't because I'm here," Shintu said with a smile that seemed pretty similar to hairy eyebrow's. 'Oh I'm very reassured,' Naruto thought to himself sarcastically.  
  
"Now," Shintu began after they cleaned up the already closed up wound. "I will teach you your first technique." 


	5. Chuunin Exam Part 1

In this story, Shikamaru didn't become a chuunin yet.  
  
The Chuunin Exams: Part I  
  
Hyuuga Hinata was asked to go to the Hokage's office with her team. Kiba and Akamaru, being fully recovered like Lee and Chouji (Neji had already fully recovered because of the special ointment that the Hyuuga clan has). Hinata was thinking of Naruto as her two teammates and Kurenei-sensei (This might be wrong spelling) were just talking about random things. She thought about when he was going to come back and how much stronger he would be when he did. When they finally reached the Hokage's office, she was finally pulled back down to Konoha by Kurenei-sensei who snapped her out of it. "Now, I will be giving your team another mission. You will ne-""Hokage- sama, we've have been reported that a blonde hair boy with blue eyes and another older man similar to him, are coming to Konoha right now. Naruto is back!" A messenger reported.  
  
"Okay, I will go right now. I want to greet him personally," Tsunade said getting up to leave.  
  
"What about us?" Kiba asked as Akamaru gave a little bark.  
  
"Nevermind, I shall tell you about this mission later. After all, it isn't that important." Tsunade said leaving.  
  
Hinata had been in another world again when she heard that Naruto was back, but finally cam back to her senses in little time. "May I be excused?" She asked Kurenei.  
  
"Sure Hinata." Kurenei answered.  
  
"Me too." Kiba asked.  
  
"Of course." Kurenei answered a second time.  
  
The two left and both headed for the front gate to greet Naruto. They didn't ask each other why they wanted to go see Naruto so they just traveled in silence. They arrived just in time to see Naruto in the horizon with his cousin. When they got even closer, they could see that Naruto was smiling. Hinata blushed a little. Kiba shouted, "Oi, Naruto, hurry up baka."  
  
"Eh? Kiba? Shouldn't you be in the hospital with the others?" Naruto answered, or actually, questioned.  
  
"We all healed pretty quickly and got out about 2 weeks ago."  
  
"Ahhh. Hello, Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted.  
  
"Hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata said looking away because she realized that Naruto was looking at her. Now her cheeks were beet red because of embarrassment.  
  
'Why is she always like that?' Naruto asked himself. 'Oh well, I guess she hasn't changed.'  
  
Tsunade just stood there smiling, pleased that his 'brother' was back. Naruto embraced with Kiba, and acted as if he hadn't known Tsunade was there. "Who's the big guy that looks practically identical to you," Kiba whispered. "He even kind of smells like you. He has that same ramen scent."  
  
"Oh, him? Spikey?" Naruto asked pointing at Shintu who had began a conversation witht the Hokage. "He's my cousin."  
  
"I see, so you have family after all." Kiba said.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"You're Kiba right? And you're Hyuuga Hinata no doubt. With those pure white eyes, of course you are." Shintu remarked.  
  
All this time, Hinata just stood there blushing and still looking away from Naruto and nodded at Shintu's inference.  
  
Naruto looked up at Tsunade as if he finally noticed her, "Hey, old hag, this is a pretty puney welcoming party. Not trying to be offensive," Naruto whispered at the two Genins.  
  
"Naruto, be more polite to your Hokage, baka," Shintu said, punching him in the head.  
  
"Ow." Naruto reacted playfully.  
  
"Well, no one else knew you were coming." Tsunade shrugged.  
  
"Oh well." Naruto sighed, "Do you know were Sakura or Sasuke or Shikamaru are?"  
  
"Ummm. Sasuke's with Kakashi-sensei, training. Sakura's God knows where, and Shikamaru is just laying down in the open field where we had our Genin test in, you know?" Kiba asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah,"  
  
"He's over there, lying down, staring at the clouds, I think." "Arf!" Akamaru replied. "Well, he's either there or playing shogi," Kiba replied to his dog. "By the way, Naruto, did you learn anything cool?"  
  
"Oh, some jutsus here and there. Nothing that serious." Naruto said, grinning "Oh, by the way, old hag, the Chuunin Exam's coming up right?"  
  
"Yep. You'll come right?"  
  
"Of course, of course." Naruto replied with an even wider grin.  
  
"Well, it was good meeting you, Kiba, Hinata, Hokage-sama." Shintu said nodding at the three. "I think I'm going to go visit Jiraiyi-sama. It's been a while since I've seen him, but first I am going to look for Koichi. Bye." Then he took off.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go visit Shikamaru first." Naruto stated. "Good seeing you again, Kiba, Hinata," He said nodding at both of them. Hinata, just looked away again and blushed. Naruto smiled at her 'She's actually pretty cute now that I think of it.' Naruto thought. He waved his hand at the three, then left. Tsunade, just stood there smiling, 'I wonder how much you've grown, Naruto. How strong are you now?'  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
As Naruto saw Shikamaru laying there staring up into space, he tried to sneak up on him but accidentally snapped a twig. He froze as Shikamaru stood up alert, "Who's there? Shadow Mimic no jutsu," He said as his shadow stretched out to the hiding person. Shikamaru stepped forward just as Naruto came out of the bushes, "Ummmm, Shikamaru, would you mind letting you Shadow retreat." Naruto smiled innocently.  
  
"Naruto, when did you get back?" Shikamaru grinned as he undid he shadow.  
  
"Oh, just a few minutes ago. A pretty bad welcoming party came though. It only consisted of the old hag Hokage, Hinata, and Kiba." Naruto said scratching his head, "You would think that someone this important would get more of a party." Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Naruto, you're the same person. You've been training hard I see," Shikamaru said seeing that Naruto's clothes were all torn up.  
  
"Yep, but don't worry about the clothes, I've got extra."  
  
"Well, good to see you."  
  
"Yep. I'm gonna go look for more friends. See ya Shikamaru." Naruto said as he left in search of Iruka.  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
Naruto found his former sensei teaching the kids near the academy. As he tried to sneak up behind him Iruka notice that Konohamaru was chuckling wildly looking past Iruka. "What's the matter Konohamaru?" Iruka asked looking behind him. At that point Naruto had already hid himself behind bushes. When Iruka resumed teaching, Naruto showed up again tiptoeing toward Iruka and signaling that he was going to kill Konohamaru for almost exposing him. When Naruto was about to tap Iruka's shoulder, Iruka turned around and said, "Naruto, stop trying to do that. It's getting annoying, baka."  
  
"Aww, how did you know it was me Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.  
  
"First, you would never miss the Chuunin exam and second, your not very good at hiding you know. Your even worse than Konohamaru at times." Iruka stated.  
  
Naruto was mad when he heard this, but Konohamaru just chuckled. "HIM...BETTER THAN ME AT THIS?!" Naruto asked pointing at Konohamaru in disbelief.  
  
"Well, it's true." Iruka said calmly. "Now, can you please leave? Your disrupting my class. When class is finished, I'll talk with you. And Naruto...don't leave again without telling me yourself."  
  
Naruto just left, speechless and angry. Konohamaru and the rest of the class burst out in laughter as Naruto left.  
  
'Oh well,' Naruto thought, 'I guess I'll just go back home.'  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
The next few days, Naruto spent alone. Shintu and Koichi had left him for a while to stay with Jiraiyi. Naruto warned them about Ero Sennin being a Super Pervert, but they just said Naruto was talking nonsense. Shintu had asked Jiraiyi how long it took Naruto to get the rasengan and Jiraiyi said the same thing Naruto said. Outside, Shintu refused to believe it, but inside, he knew perfectly well that Naruto was capable of it. After all, he had gotten to know Naruto a little better during the training. He had gotten a chance to meet Naruto's fighting spirit.  
  
Naruto had his little talk with Iruka-sensei which was at Ichiraku's ramen place, no surprise there. All they really talked about was the chuunin exam. Iruka would often ask Naruto how much he hjad learned, but Naruto would never tell him. "You'll see." Naruto would always answer.  
  
On the week of the chuunin exams, Naruto had decided to relax. The first thing he did, was to go look for Hinata. Naruto had began to like Hinata. She was kind, and pretty cute too. She was rather shy, but Naruto kind of liked girls like that. That was the only characteristic that he used to hate about Sakura, but now he had gotten over her and now was going for Hinata. He always looked for Hinata after breakfast. Then, after he found her, they would talk, and he would eventually leave. Hinata had gotten more used to Naruto looking at her, and began to look up instead of down when looked at by Naruto. She still blushed, but it wasn't as strong as before. When Naruto left, he would always wander around looking for things to do, and then finally find something.  
  
On the night before the chuunin exams, Naruto couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. He tried closing his eyes, but they would just find a way to open themselves again. So Naruto thought, he thought about his training, especially the last day when he fought with Shintu.  
  
/ FLASHBACK /  
  
"ARRONKOGAN!" Naruto yelled as he did a hand seals. Now, the Arronkogan had a unique look. On the two sides of the eye, there was a spiral, the outside end of the spiral connected with the edge of the eye on both sides. The spiral lines were bright blue, but the pupil was red like the Sharingan.  
  
Naruto tried giving Shintu hard and unexpected blows, but Shintu blocked them all, until the very end when he got tired. "Fuuton Renku Dan (Wind Element: Continuous Airwave.)." Naruto shouted as a big ball of clear chakra came out of his mouth and was about to hit Shintu until...  
"Wind Element: Invisible Wall no jutsu," Shintu shouted as the airwave was destroyed when it hit what looked like a camouflaged, moving wall. Shintu then threw several kuneis to the two sides of naruto then threw one in the center, and with great speed, Naruto dodged the kuneis and managed to throw some of his own from under Shintu which surprisd Naruto's cousin and earned him a small scrape off of the leg. (Just so you know, they were fighting in the forest by the beach.)  
  
/ END OF FLASHBACK /  
  
Then Naruto began thinking about how much Sasuke might've improved. Then he thought about Hinata. He wondered whether Hinata thought the same way about him as him to her, and decided she did. He thought about Hinata some more until he finally fell asleep at around 12:30 in the morning.  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
Next morning, Naruto woke up late, but he didn't really care, after all, the Chuunin Exams didn't start for another hour or so. When Naruto woke up, he decided to go find Shintu and the perverted hermit before the start of the Chuunin Exams. Apparently, Sasuke and Kakashi weren't back yet from training, but Naruto wasn't worried. After all, Kakashi was always late. Naruto, got dressed, and left after eating his breakfast which was ramen. He quickly made his way to the super pervert's apartment and knocked on the door, "Ero Sennin, Spikey? Is any one home?"  
  
Koichi opened the door, "Ahhhh, Naruto, so today's the beg day, eh? Come on in."  
  
"Thanks, Koichi-chan," Naruto said. Naruto walked into the main room and saw Shintu and Jiraiyi sitting there.  
  
"Oi, Naruto. Come here." Jiraiyi greeted.  
  
"Ohiyo, Naruto." Shintu said.  
  
"Ohiyo, Ero Sennin and Shintu." Naruto greeted back.  
  
"So...today's the day eh?" Shintu asked.  
  
"You'd better do well Naruto or else Shintu's training would've been in vain," Jiraiyi said.  
  
"Sure, sure, ero sennin." Naruto replied.  
  
They talked a little more about what Naruto learned and made him review all of the techniques. Then, when half an hour went by, they said their good- byes and good lucks, and Naruto left for the Academy.  
  
When he got to room 301, he was greeted by Sakura, "Ohiyo, Naruto."  
  
"Ohhhh. Sakura-chan. I haven't seen you in a while. Wow. You're taller." Naruto said.  
  
"Really?" Sakura giggled, blushing a bit.  
  
"Yep. Now, I wonder where Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are. They're always la- "Naruto was cut off by a puff of smoke and two ninjas standing right in front of him.  
  
"Oi, Naruto, how'd your training go?" the silver-haired Jounin asked curiostly. "Fine, just fine." Naruto replied glaring at Sasuke seeing that he was much stronger.  
  
"You guys ready?" Sasuke asked in his 'cool' tone.  
  
"Yep!" Sakura and Naruto chorused together.  
  
"Then let's go win us another rank." Sasuke said leading his team into the room. (That remark probably sounded pretty stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
When the three genins entered the room, it looked just like last time. All of these weird looking people staring at them, but since they had been here last time, they had recognized some friendly faces and some not so friendly ones. The sound group that was there last time was still there, Gaara and his group were also there, but they didn't look as ruthless as last time, Shikamaru's group was there, as well as Kiba's and Neji's. There was only one group of Konoha rookies. They eyed the other nine former rookies and whispered to each other about them.  
  
"Oi, Naruto," Shikamaru and Kiba said at practically the same time. With the two came there teams, Shikamaru's, which consisted of Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, and Kiba's, which had Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. The nine genins that were rookies last year, came together in a group and began multiple conversations. Ino and Sakura were fighting over Sasuke, like always, and Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji were just talking. Hinata stood there staring at Naruto. When Naruto noticed this, he gave her a wave and then continued to talk more. Hinata just stood there, still staring at Naruto, and watching him talk away.  
  
"This is so troublesome." Hinata heard Shikamaru complain. "So many people, this gets annoying."  
  
"Oi, Naruto, what new moves did you learn when you were training?" Kiba asked curiostly, this got Shikamaru's attention too.  
  
"Oh nothing, just some jutsus and other stuff." Naruto lied.  
  
"Well, you probably learned more than me, I only learned another shadow attack." Shikamaru said.  
  
"Well, whatever you learned, I'm not going to lose to you this time, Naruto," Kiba stated as Akamaru gave a bark of approval. "You're not the only one who learned a few new things." Kiba told him.  
  
Then, Neji's team came over. Sakura saw and waved a 'hi' to Lee. Lee, taking this as an invitation, went to ask Sakura on another date. Neji just stood there staring at Naruto. Naruto noticed this and asked, "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just wanted to wish you luck before the tournament, and this time , you won't win, got it?" Neji said with a slight smile.  
  
"mmm." Naruto 'said' with a nod of approval. Tenten just kind of stared at Sasuke. 'It's that cute guy.' She said to herself 'I think I'll go have a talk with him' she thought, so she left for Sasuke. Neji just stared endlessly at Naruto.  
  
Hinata now became I little bit frightened, but still stayed still. Shikamaru and Kiba were busy talking to each other behind Naruto, "Hey, Shikamaru, what do you think Naruto's learned with that guy?"  
  
"Dunno. He'll probably show us later."  
  
"Yeah, you pro-"  
  
"OI! EVERYONE, BE QUIET." A voice yelled over the entire group of shinobis. Everyone turned around to see a tall shinobi with a scar that went across his face. "I am Morino Ibiki. I am in charge of the first part of the Chuunin Exams and I will surely make it the last time you ever attend." The Jounin announced.  
  
"He said the same thing last time." Shikamaru whispered.  
  
"Now, you will all be takne to one room. You will be blindfolded and you must stay in the center of the room. If you more from that spot, you fail. You must somehow use your skills to find out what's in front of you. If you correctly get the item in front of you, then you will pass this part of the exam. Oh yeah, and you only have five minutes to figure out what the item is. If you fail, your whole team fails. And one more thing, your not allowed to use a Bunshin to see it. Got it?" Ibiki stated just as the examiners arrived. "Good. Now the following people follow the first examiner and so on." The mental torture expert ordered as he began calling out names. (Basically, the examiners stand in a line and when one Genin is called, that genin goes with the first examiner in line and so on.)  
  
This part of the first part of the Chuunin exam was easy for most of the Konoha Genins. Gaara just used his third eye. Kankuro turned his doll. Temari uhhhh...ummm Temari...I am not sure what she does but she passes that part. Shikamaru used his shadow mimic to take control of the examiner and have him hold out the item for Shikamaru. Ino used her body taking technique to find out. He did that technique that turns him into a big ball and felt the item with his tummy. Kiba used his nose (He wasn't allowed to use Akamaru). Shino used his bugs. Hinata and Neji both used byankugan. Lee used his super speed to take off his cloth and put it back on without the examiner noticing (Lee got much faster). The cloth on Tenten was short so tenten was able to see above her and used mirrors. Sasuke used his Sharingan. Sakura used genjutsu to make it look like she still had her cloth on even though she didn't (she also learned some taijutsu). And Naruto used his Arronkogan.  
  
In the end, all except for 29 teams, which included 7 from Konoha (including Gaara's team) 5 from the village of sound, 4 from the village of Grass, 4 from the village of waterfall, and 9 from the village of mist, failed. (Note: There were about 61 teams to begin with.)  
  
"Now," a new voice appeared before the genin, "For test two." 


	6. Chuunin Exam Part 2

The Chuunin Exam: Part II  
  
"I am known as Anko. I will be supervising the next part of the Chuunin exam. Each team will receive one of the three scroll, Heaven, Earth, and Underworld. You will need all three of the scrolls to pass this part of the exam. Teams will need to fight each other to gain the other scrolls. If the team you beat has the same scroll as you, well...tough luck." Anko told the newer boys and reminded the older ones.  
  
"And also, another something I added, there will be 2 teams of three Chuunin out there with you. They will have two of the three scrolls with them. If you beat them and they admit it, then they will give you there two scrolls, but be warned you will be attacked by them if they meet you. If you beat a Chuunin, they will tell you when they give up. Once they give up, you let them go from any ninjutsu you have them in. If they faint, you still get to keep there scrolls. If you seriously injure any Chuunin, much less kill, then you will be disqualified." The jounin stated, as the two groups of adult Chuunins came, standing by Anko's side.  
  
"You will have fice days to complete your task. That should be plenty of time. You will find food and water on your on. Oh...one more thing, I need all of you to sign this form. This form says that if any of you die, it is not my responsibility." The girl shinobi smiled and chuckled lightly in an innocent way, handing out the forms.  
  
"Wow, new rules." Sasuke whispered to his team. "Let's hope you weren't just eating ramen while you were supposed to be training, dope."  
  
"Shut-up Sasuke." Was all Naruto could say.  
  
"Hey, hey. We shouldn't be fighting. This is a time for teamwork." Sakura said, trying to act more mature and grown up.  
  
"Chuunins?! This exam just gets more and more troublesome doesn't it." Shikamaru commented.  
  
"Shikamaru, show some spirit. Come on," Ino said, trying to get his teammates into this exam.  
  
"Ino, I didn't bring extra food." Chouji complained.  
  
"Ahhh." Ino groaned in a stressful tone.  
  
"Hey, Akamaru, how strong are these Chuunin?" Kiba asked.  
  
"Arf! ARF!" Akamaru answered in his usual language.  
  
"Seriously? There probably as good as that sand guy? Dammit." Kiba cursed out loud. "Oh well, I guess that idea is scratched out. I guess we shouldn't go looking for them and we should try to avoid them."  
  
"Hm." Shino replied.  
  
Hinata just stood there staring at Naruto. Every once in a while Naruto would look at her, smile and wave. Hinata would always blush and look away when that happened, but she heard Kiba's remark about the strength of the Chuunin. She was frightened at that point, but not like when she was fight Neji the last Chuunin Exam, for some strange reason.  
  
"Hmmmm. Chuunins, eh?" Lee remarked.  
  
Neji just stood there, looking for all of the people that he wanted to fight like Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara.  
  
The ex-Sand ninjas were just standing there watching...no observing the other ninjas. Gaara stood there eyeing Naruto especially, remembering the words he said at the end of the last Chuunin Exam.  
  
/ FLASHBACK /  
  
"You've lived a life of loneliness haven't you." Naruto wondered aloud as he inched his way to Gaara. "I used to be like that, until I found my precious people... until I found my precious people...precious people."  
  
/ END OF FLASHBACK /  
  
The words echoed like a broken record. 'I've apologized to Kankuro and Temari for being so ignorant and cruel. I also told them that I finally realized that they cared about me and I should treat them better. They were scared when I said that. They thought I had some type of really strong fever that was making me say weird things.' Gaara told himself inside as he smiled a bit, unlike usual. Kankuro saw him smile and asked him if he was all right.  
  
"Fine, just fine." Was Gaara's answer.  
  
"Now...GO!" Anko shouted as the ninjas moved out and went there separate ways into the Forest of Death.  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
During the very first day of this part of the exam, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ran into Shikamaru and Kiba's teams at different times of the days. They called treaties because after all, they wanted to fight each other in the preliminary rounds. So they decided not to attack each other.  
  
"Hey, Naruto, you going to look for those Chuunins?" Shikamaru asked when they met up.  
  
"Probably. It'll be fun to test out my skills and see how strong I am compared to them." Naruto grinned. As the two talked, Ino and Sakura began fighting over Sasuke again and Chouji just listened to Naruto's conversation with Shikamaru. "You?" Naruto asked back.  
  
"Probably not, it'll be too troublesome to do that. We'll just find another way to get the scrolls." Shikamaru answered. "Well, we'd better go. Ino, come on, we're leaving them. Let's go Chouji."  
  
"Bye." Naruto waved.  
  
Kiba asked the same thing and Naruto gave the same answer. Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto go over to her and tell her that she looked beautiful. Shino just stood there. When Kiba's team left, it was beginning to grow dark so Sakura set up camp while the other two went fishing. They each slept in shifts. One person stayed awake for the first shift then they would switch with another person. The next morning, the three set off in search of some people to fight and take scrolls from. While traveling, they were stopped by three chuunins.  
  
'Chuunins, already?' Naruto thought, as he grinned. The Chuunins made a few hand seals and then shouted out, "Trio Elemental no jutsu." As lightning, fire and earth were combined and thrown at the Genins, Naruto did his hand seals, but and then shouted, "Invisible Wall!" as what looked like a moving glass wall appeared in front of the frantic team 7.  
  
"hm." One chuunins said as he ran with superb speed behind the three and performed a rather weak lightning technique. The three were knocked off balance, not hurt just knocked off balance, and during that time that they felt dizzy, the same chuunin ran up to Sasuke and took the scroll from him. Then they ran off.  
  
When Naruto mind cleared, he was angry at himself for letting this happen, "Dammit" He cursed aloud. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" He repeated scolding himself mentally. 'Why didn't you stop him? You could've won and you didn't. Oh my gosh. Your pathetic!'  
  
Sasuke was doing the same thing, cursing out loud and scolding inside. Sakura just sat there helplessly. After they let out all of their anger and began to calm down, they decided that they had to get at least one scroll today and set out in search of their first victim.  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
By the last day, Naruto and his team had 2 of the three scrolls. They had stopped to rest for a little while and Naruto was sent to look for water. Then, while he was on his way back to their camp, he had tripped over a wire and realized that it had sounded an alarm. Three chuunins then showed up in front of him. 'These are the same people as last time.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I can't fight them alone, I've got to some how distract them but how? Nothing will work unless...' Naruto then grinned.  
  
/ FLASHBACK /  
  
'I'm beginning to think all adults are effected by this' Naruto thought to himself as he undid his jutsu.  
  
/ END OF FLASHBACK /  
  
"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU," Naruto shouted. Then, all of his clones yelled a, "Henge!" as they all transformed into the beautiful naked girls. "Harem no jutsu." The real Naruto grinned. The clones gathered around the three chuunins, trying to get grab them and pull at them and rub them and all. They succeeded in making the three of them faint with nose bleeds. Naruto laughed and undid his jutsus. He then searched the three for their scrolls.  
  
"They have all three scrolls!" Naruto said, smiling uncontrollably as he walked back to camp to tell his teammates of his success. They ended up keeping the two extras hoping that it would keep a few more teams from passing.  
  
--= END OF SCENE =--  
  
By the end of the second part of the Chuunin exams, 6 teams from Konoha and 1 team from sound.  
  
Finally, the examiner in charge of the preliminary rounds came. He asked if anyone wanted to leave and Chouji said that he did for he said he needed to train more.  
  
First Match: Gouchi (Konoha rookie) vs. Kankuro  
  
The two came down, both grinning.  
  
"Begin," The examiner said as the pair jumped back. Gouchi took out a kunei and threw it at Kankuro. As Kankuro dodged the attack, Gouchi quickly jumped above Kankuro and made hand seals, "Kaiton: Fire Dragon no Jutsu!" he shouted as a big fire dragon came out of his mouth rushing towards Kankuro. The fire dragon hit, and when the flames cleared, all that was left were the remains of a doll. Gouchi quickly turned around to see Kankuro jumping towards Gouchi about to punch him. But Gouch just dodged. He grabbed Kankuro's hand as Kankuro flew by and threw him against the wall with all of his might. Then he did the same hand seals and shouted out the same technique. The dragon whirled towards the shocked Kankuro, who was hit. When the smoke finally cleared. It showed Kankuro, lying there unconscious. Gouchi smirked as Temari gasped. Gaara clenched his fist when he saw that his elder brother had been hurt so bad and he swore that Gouchi would die. Gouchi won the first round and raced up to brag to his teammates.  
  
"Next round...Uchiha Sasuke vs. Zaku." The examiner reported.  
  
"Beat this guy...Sasuke." Naruto ordered. Sasuke only smirked.  
  
"Yes. I can finally get my revenge for him breaking my arms last chuunin exam." Zaku whispered, smirking as well.  
  
The two made there way down and the examiner began the match.  
  
Sasuke started out with hand seals, "Sharingan," he said as his eyes turned red and dots were growing in them. Zaku began, then, with his air slicer which barely even touched the incredibly fast Sasuke. Zaku then moved his head in order to see where Sasuke was but it was impossible. Zaku couldn't keep up and was punched 5 times before he realized it. Sasuke then did hand seal of his own and shouted, "Kaiton: Fireball no jutsu." As a big fireball was spit out and headed for Zaku. Zaku was nearly hit by it but in the end dodged it. Then Sasuke continued with his admirable speed and kicked Zaku then jumped in the air and performed hand seals yet again, but different ones. "Kaiton: Fire Missles no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as missles were shot at Zaku. Zaku shot them down with his air slicer as he heard another "Kaiton: Fire Missles no Jutsu." And saw them coming at him again. There was still one from above that he didn't see when he saw the newly made missles. He began shooting the new missles down when he realized that he forgot the last one but it was too late. He was fried. "Shosha (winner) Uchiha Sasuke." The examiner said as Sasuke made his was up to his team.  
  
The next few matches somewhat bored everybody. Then finally, it was Sakura's turn. Sakura walked down confidently with her opponent, Tenten. When their match began, Sakura took out a kunei and threw it at Tenten who blocked it with her own kunei. Tenten began throwing her weapons at Sakura who only stood there doing hand seals. Then, when she was ready, she said, "Suiton: Water cannon no jutsu." And a water ball was headed toward Tenten and wiping away all of the weapons in its path. Tenten was hit and everyone was shocked that Sakura had done something other than Taijutsu or Genjutsu. Tenten therefore lost and everyone, even Neji and Lee, who still likes her, acknowledged that she had gotten stronger. Naruto was impressed, but didn't say anything, which wasn't like him.  
  
Then, the examiner broke the silence and shocked minds by calling out the next match, "Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Hinata." 


	7. Author's Note

A/N

Look, I know that it's been a while since I last updated and I know that you all are dying to find out about what happens in Naruto and Hinata's fight, but sorry. I saved all of my files onto a disk and I accidentally left it at a friends house. I should be getting it back on Thursday so please, just bare with me. Now, as you've probably already noticed, this story is a Naruhina. I didn't put anyone else with him because...well...just because I don't really like any of the others. If you don't like my choice of girls, then fine. I don't really care. Please tell me what you think of my fighting scenes. Some people might think that they're all right while others...well...yeah. I'm thinking about adding Itachi and Orochimaru in. Tell me whether you want them as good or bad guys or if you want them at all. I hope you all are loving my fanfic so far. Please keep reading and reviewing.


	8. Hinata vs Naruto

Sorry for the long wait. I left the disc at my friends and kind of forgot to, well yeah. Please review.

"Last match: Hyuuga Hinata vs. Uzumaki Naruto."

**Hinata vs. Naruto**

The 2 instantly froze. "Naruto." Hinata breathed as her white eyes shook violently from fright.

"Hinata." Naruto hardly even whispered as he began to tremble from the intense pressure.

They just stood there, staring at each other as they both shook uncontrollably.

"Come on Naruto. You aren't afraid of losing to a girl are you?" Sasuke grinned, seeing the stuggle in Naruto's movements, but Naruto didn't hear him.

'Naruto's scared of fighting Hinata? Does he like her or something?' Kakashi thought.

'So, Naruto likes Hinata, eh?' Neji thought to himself as he gave a slight smirk (his excellent observation skills told him). Finally, Naruto got his senses back and began thinking again, however limited his thinking span was.

'I've got to fight. She should be strong enough to take my attack. I'm pretty sure she won't die. After all, she trained pretty damn hard before this exam.

/ FLASHBACK /

"I can't...give up." Hinata panted as she fell to her knees, exhausted from her extensive, harsh training. Naruto had stood behind a tree and didn't believe that it was Hinata. The person he saw in front of him was all scratched up and bruised on every inch of her body. Yet Naruto was still watching her. He saw past the bruises and scars and saw the determination and courage in her eyes. (Naruto's a stalker now too.)

/ END OF FLASHBACK /

Anyways, if I don't, then I won't be acknowledged in front of my precious ones anymore. They'll think I'm scared of a challenge.' Naruto was thinking as he made his way down. Hinata was already down there. When he finally stopped in front of Hinata, he began to question whether Hinata could withstand his attacks. 'I can't kill her. This is the only one hundred percent way of making sure that I don't kill her.' Naruto thought as he began to slowly raise his hand, hesitating every once in a while, but only for a second. Realizing what Naruto was doing, Hinata quickly put her hand on Naruto's, stopping it from extending to its full length. The puzzled blonde raised his head. He saw mixed feelings in that look. There courage, confidence, determination, and a 'let's hurry and get this over with' look. Understanding what she was trying to say, Naruto put his hand down.

The examiner quickly glanced at the two contestants. "Ready? Begin!" He shouted as the two jumped back to a comfortable distance.

'I don't want to accidentally hurt him too badly. I'd better not use too much charka.' Hinata thought as she did hand seals and shouted, "Byunkgan." The strange, sticking out veins came out and proved that she had activated her blood limit. Neji activated his as well just to observe the match more closely.

'Why is she scared of using all of her chakra? She couldn't have improved it that much after I fought her.' Neji commented, in his head.

'I've never seen Hinata approach a battle like that. After her battle with Neji, she has been approaching her battles with more confidence. What is she so frightened about?' Kurenai wondered.

'I don't think I should use my Arronkogan against her. After all, I need to keep most of my jutsus a secret. I need to save them for the finals. I should probably just use one technique, maybe my most basic one.' Naruto thought. Hinata was already ready and charged at him. Naruto took a deep breath and jumped to avoid the attack. Hinata, with fast reflexes, looked up and jumped right in front of Naruto's face. She hardly hit him and as Naruto came down, he winced in pain from Hinata's strong attack.

'Nani? Hinata's attack has became much stronger since the last time we fought. She made Naruto wince with only a quarter of her chakra.' Neji thought, in a state of bewilderment.

As soon as Naruto go down, he moved his hand in order to feel where the pain was, which was right on his left side.

'Incredible. She grown much stronger.' Naruto complimented. 'but I need to win this. I need to advance.' Naruto then threw four shurikens toward Hinata. Hinata evade them with her kunai, but didn't realize that Naruto was charging at her from behind the shurikens. She quickly jumped up as Naruto realized that he missed. Naruto quickly turned around and performed hand seals. He finished just as Hinata was about to hit the ground and shouted out, "Fuuton Renku Dan (Continuous Airwave Cannnon)." A small ball of air shot out of his mouth and hit her right in the chest. The pressure forced Hinata back and she was knocked unconscious.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto." The examiner noted. And just as he finished, Naruto rushed to Hinata's side to comfort her. The medics came to take her away as Naruto kissed her on the forehead and murmed something to her about getting better. But the crowd was to amazed by Naruto's last attack to see what Naruto just did.

'That wasn't even an eighth of his chakra.' Neji stated as his eyes widened in astonishment.

"How much stronger did you become, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"No way, that was Naruto?" Shikamaru, Kiba and Ino said, all at basically the same time. The rest of the ninjas just gaped in shock. Even some of the jounins made small comments like, "Where did he learn that?" and "Wow, he's probably at jounin level.". Kakashi had just smiled and thought, 'Yep, my pupils are growing up just fine.' The 5th also smiled, but instead, said, "Yep, He'll definitely become Hokage someday." The only people that weren't surprised were Tsunade's two bodyguards who waited until Naruto was looking at them to give him a thumbs up sign and then a slight shake which was actually a giggle (They had seen the slight kiss).

After Naruto had finally fully recognized the two, he grew red hot in anger and embarrassment. He held up his face and shouted, "I'm gonna kill you two." As he raced over to them like he was really going to murder them. That was what woke everyone up and brought them away from la la land and back into the real world. They all turned their heads toward the Hokage and saw a boy and a girl slightly over their 20's. The boy had spikey blond hair just like Naruto. His body was well built. The girl had brunette hair and also looked pretty well built. The rest of team seven quickly recognized the pair, while the other still stood there wondering who the two were.

"Hey, do you know them Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Unfortunately." Naruto replied.

"Who are they?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh. Just my annoying family."

And at that, all of the Konoha ninjas, except for the rookies and new Konoha members, gasped.

"Y...y...your fa...family?" Shikamaru asked in shock.

A/N: I don't think many people like my story. Well, it is my first fanfic. If I don't get many more reviews, then I don't think I'm going to continue. (Sorry for all of you who like this fanfic.)


	9. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed and kept this story alive:

Tritanor14

the author known as cornpuffs

blader-takao, animelvr4evr

S-Wanderer999

Wormkaizer

Joecool14

Chibified kitsunes

Pyr00tje

Insanechildfanfic

Dragon Shienta

stormguarde

If you wanted to review and you were anonymous, then I'm sorry for not allowing you. You are allowed from know on. And sorry if I didn't add you. I will in the next chapter. Now, to:

Joecool14: I'll keep that in mind

Chipified Kitsunes: Thanks for the advice, I guess.

Pyr00tje: I'm continuing, see? And you'll get to see more of it. I'll definitely show a lot of it at the finals.

Nejidragon: Yeah, someone already told me. Thanks anyway.

Dargon Shienta: Yeah. Sorry I forgot to mention that, but he was supposed to be dead. I kind of forgot that. Hehe.

Stormguarde: I'm probably not going to make this story that long. Thanks though.

Thanks again to all of those who reviewed. Please keep doing so. To those who haven't, hurry and review.

Now, onto the story...

-

"Your...family?"

Secrets Revealed 

"Yep." Naruto confirmed happily. "My family, or at least part of it." The two siblings just stood there, side by side, smiling innocently.

"The brunette's hot, but the other one looks like a horrible imitation of you." Kiba whispered to Naruto. And at that, everyone laughed. Only Shintu tensed up and crackled his knuckles before approaching Kiba in an aggressive way scaring Kiba and Akamaru away from him.

"Hey, no hitting on my cousin now." Naruto joked.

"Wait you mean this one?" Kiba said pointing at Shintu. "Why would anyone want to?" Kiba added, getting Shintu even angrier.

"Haha, I know what you mean, he's not even good enough for the old hag in her regular form." Naruto laughed, pointing at Tsunade. "And she's like...50." At this everyone laughed, except for Shintu and for Tsunade who put Naruto in a headlock.

"No one, and I mean it, was supposed to find out about that." Tsunade told Naruto as she punched him to the other side of the room.

Finally, when the ninjas, Shintu and Tsunade especially, settled down a bit, and Shintu even began to laugh a bit at Naruto's friends jokes, he said, "Wow Naruto, I wouldn't thought that someone with a demon inside him had so many friends. How did you ge-"He was cut off by the surprised/nervous looks on the Genin's faces.

"They weren't supposed to find out about that," Tsunade told the confused Shintu to fill up the silence.

"Oh...hehe. Sorry Naruto." Shintu apologized as he tried to smile as innocently as possible.

'So, this means that this guy really isn't stronger than me. He's been cheating all of this time. I can't believe I even thought of him as my rival. All of that time, he was probably just using his demon's power.' Sasuke thought

'So, I'm not the only one, eh? That's a relief.' Gaara sighed in relief.

'To think that a demon like me?! EWWWWW' Inner Sakura said, shivering a bit.

"No guys, it's not what you think." Naruto tried to pull his friends back together and tried to keep them from bursting.

"Then what is it Naruto?" Neji asked. "And to think, a demon was behind the logic that I had believed.

"I had always thought you were strong Naruto, but apparently you've been cheating. Relying on you **demons** powers have you?" Shikamaru remarked while emphasizing on the word 'demons'.

"When were you planning on telling us?!" Kiba asked enraged. "I thought you were actually really strong, relying only on your own chakra to beat me. I guess I was wrong."

"No, I had only used my power then. I didn't find out that I could use Kyuubi's power until ero-sennin told me about it. Honest." Naruto tried to control the crowd of ninja that looked like they were about to explode, and the only person they would do it on right then, was Naruto. "Please, you've got to understand. I hadn't even found out until Mizuki told me."

"Kyuubi? Who's Kyuubi?" someone asked.

"Kyuubi is the nine-tails." Tsunade stepped in, leaving a beat up Shintu on the floor behind her.

"Wait, so you knew this to? And you didn't tell us?" Shikamaru asked.

"The 3rd wanted us to keep it a secret. Only the adults who were here when the nine-tails attacked know about this. That was the only chance Naruto had of making friends. If everyone knew about who Naruto was, then they would be just like their parents and despise him, make him feel lonely. That is the reason why your parents didn't approve of your choice of friends when they saw Naruto."

/ FLASHBACK /

"This is who you hand out with?!" Yelled a shocked mother. "Kiba, you should choose you friends better. And all this time I thought you were making the right choices at school. You might've also made some other stupid mistakes at school. Tell me Inuzuka Kiba, what other stupid thing have you done?"

"Arrrr." Akamaru barked in retreat.

"But mom, he's just a kid."

"Don't 'but mom' me. You are not to hang out with this...thing." She said pointing madly at Naruto. "UNDERSTOOD?!"

"But mo-"Kiba tried to protest.

"UNDERSTOOD?!?!" She repeated.

-half an hour later-

"Whose there?" A sweet voice asked as she came to open the door.

"Good afternoon Ms. Nara. Is Shikamaru home today?" Naruto asked.

All the mother could do was stand there in shock. All of her hair turned white as Shikamaru appeared from behind her.

"Hey Nar-"Shikamaru started. But then the door closed and Naruto heard a whole bunch of shouting. He left sadly.

/ END OF FLASHBACK /

"I heard that the fourth killed the nine-tails." Sakura had said.

"Well, the fourth had sealed it inside Naruto thinking that it might make Naruto a hero in the village. When the 3rd found out it didn't, he put up the decree to not allow the kids to know about it." Tsunade explained.

Everyone was silent. Finally, Koichi broke it, "Look kids, Naruto isn't really a demon. He just has a demon inside him. Did you hear what Hokage-sama said? 'the fourth had **sealed** it inside of Naruto." Koichi said with the emphasize on sealed. "The demon is sealed inside him. It has nothing inside his body. It has nothing to do with his personality. He is still Naruto, so shouldn't you treat him as Naruto, the friend that you had hanged out with when you were kids?"

Everyone was even quieter after that was said. Finally, they began to understand everything and Naruto became their friend once again.

Finally, Tsunade began the pairings for the finals.

"Now, every one that lost, better luck next time. Winners report to the front of the room." The 5th announced as the losers sighed and made their way out of the building.The winners gathered at the front, waiting for their next instructions. '1 from sound and 9 from Konoha, interesting.' Tsunade smirked as she began the next instructions. "Okay, now each of you get a number out of the box," She said as Anko came by to everyone and held out a box. "From the left, tell me you number."

"6"

"4"

"10"

"8"

"1"

"3"

"7"

"5"

"2"

"9"

"Here are the pairings for the finals." Tsunade announced. The ninjas new to the finals gasped while the others just smirked. Anko showed them a piece of paper with the pairings. Then, she announced what was shown, "Lee vs. Dosu, Gaara vs. Gouchi, Sasuke vs. Shikamaru, Naruto vs. Shino, and Sakura vs. Kiba."

'I've been wanting a rematch with that guy again,' Lee thought, eyeing Dosu.

'I'll kill him for beating up Kankuro like that,' Gaara thought, as he smirked.

'I'm against Sasuke? So troublesome. I'm beginning to have second thoughts about signing up for this exam.' Shikamaru sighed.

'I'm against...that...bug guy?! He's so weird.' Naruto thought.

'I'll beat dog boy and prove to Sasuke that I'm the right girl for me.' Inner Sakura screamed.

"What? Another girl? The girls are getting annoying, eh, Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Arf! Arf, arf." Was the reply that only Kiba could understand. Kiba just smirked and said, "Yep."

On the way home, Naruto was in deep thought. When they got to the door of Naruto's apartment room, he asked, "Shintu? Is anyone else that's part of our family still alive?"

"Huh? Why did you ask me that all of a sudden?"

"I was just thinking that if there was anyone else in our family that was still alive, that I'd probably want to meet him or her." Naruto answered somewhat embarrassed.

"Ummm..." Shintu scratched his chin and tried to look like he was thinking. "All I can think of is me, Koichi, and Jiraiyi."

"NANI?!" Naruto yelled. "Yo...you mean...e...er...ero sennin?"

"Wait. You mean to tell me that you didn't know? That he never told you?" Shintu asked in complete shock.

Naruto couldn't speak. He could just shake his head to answer Shintu.

"I'm going to kill that perverted baka for not telling me." Naruto said.

"That liar going to die today." Shintu planned with Naruto.

"Oh, come on you two. Act more mature. So he didn't tell you Naruto, you don't have to get that worked up about it. Geez. I swear you both overreact way too much." Koichi sighed.

"Whatever. So, how is he related to me?" Naruto asked.

"He's your grandpa." Shintu told him.

"WHAT?! So that means that...some of his pervertedness has been passed onto me?" Naruto asked sadly. "Oh no...I'm perverted!" Naruto began to sob.

"Calm down. I swear you overreact more than me." Shintu told him.

"Haha. That's so funny Shintu." Koichi said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto's not even close to you when it comes to overreacting. I remember that when our tree died, you cried nonstop for a week!" Koichi said.

"So? That tree had been in our family since the day I was born. And I was 9 then." Shintu argued.

"Shut-up...both of you." Naruto commanded. "Now I have one more question."

Shintu just nodded for him to go ahead.

"Okay, now why did your family choose me?" Naruto asked.

"Choose you for what?" Shintu asked back.

"Choose to seal Kyuubi into me."

"Oh heck, how would I know? My dad was always a complicated man." Shintu had responded.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Naruto sighed deeply. "Now, ontu the most important question. Wh-"

"Wait, wait. I thought that was you last question." Shintu reminded him.

"Well, I thought of another one." Naruto replied sticking his tongue out at Shintu. Shintu just countered by sticking his own out.

"Please Shintu. Be more mature. Your **supposed** to be a role model for Naruto. Instead, you're acting worse than him." Koichi told him with an emphasis on 'supposed'.

"Okay, okay. What's your second question?" Shintu asked, with almost no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Well, who's going to be responsible for my training in the finals?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that'll be the lovely me." Koichi replied putting her hand on herself.

"Oh. Oh no." Naruto complained. "Not her. She's scary. If she sacres you when you're not training, then how do you think she'll do when she is training?" Naruto began to whine.

"Oh, shut up you little brat. Come on, let's go pack." Koichi sighed.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	10. A New Bloodline

Disclaimer: I do not own nor want to own any of the Naruto characters.

Thanks to all of those who've reviewed like:

Chibified Kitsunes

Anynonumous

Insanechildfanfic

Rockyspirit

Wormkaizer

Akki

Rei

LoveinItstrong

Now, to:

Chibified Kitsunes: I'll be happy to. Thanks for the advice.

Anynonumous: Of course.

Akki: Sorry for making them so short. I've just been so caught up in updating it that I've kind of forgotten how short they are over all.

Thanks for the reviews, all of you. Please keep reviewing.

-blank- = another scene

"blank" = talking

'blank' = thinking

Chapter 9: A New Bloodline 

Koichi also woke up decently early, kind of like when Shintu went with the little blonde. Of course, Naruto was chosen to be the alarm clock again. He was the alarm clock before and it wouldn't hurt very much to have him be the alarm clock again, except for the fact that he woke them around 5:30 again. He had to learn his lesson again and came back at around 8:00.

"WAKE UP." Naruto yelled. Shintu was up in a split second, but then collapsed again and fell right back to sleep. Koichi hardly budged and just kept snoring peacefully as if nothing had happened. 'Man she's harder to wake up than Spikey,' Naruto thought as he scratched the back of his head trying to think of a way to wake her up. He walked over Shintu's 'bed' and went to kneel by Koichi's. He tried to push her awake. She moved, but only because Naruto had pushed her. He then shouted in her ear, poked her continuously, did anything that he could think of that could help wake her up, which by the way wasn't very much. After all of that, she still hadn't awaken and was still laying their, snoring peacefully. Naruto decided to go to Plan B. He went into the kitchen, filled a cup up with icy cold water, and went back into his cousins' room. He stopped over Shintu again and again kneeled by Koichi's 'bed'. He quickly poured every drop onto Koichi's face. It might've been the oldest trick in the book, but it worked. Koichi sat up so suddenly that Naruto, who was over her, fell on Shintu who WAS still sleeping behind him. Shintu woke up with a start and then saw Naruto on him.

"What are you doing you pervert?" Shintu asked. "GET OUT." He yelled pointing at the door. "Geez, I swear, he's sometimes more perverted than Jiraiyi," He then mumbled as he fell back down and started snoring again.

Naruto just ignored him, "So, Koichi, when are we going to go training?"

Koichi just sighed and said, "Hold on, I'll go get ready."

Naruto got up and jumped quietly out of the room.

-Half an hour later-

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you know, girl stuff." Koichi just waved off that question.

"No...no I don't think I know." Naruto replied.

"Just my own preparations." Koichi answered with a lazy tone.

"Oh, okay." Naruto nodded, satisfied with her answer.

Then it was silent. They just walked up the road.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm...hmmmm...let's see. I'll definitely help you with you Arronkogan, as well as you jutsus. Maybe even you taijutsu, but I'll definitely teach you how to use different weapons. I may even teach you some poisons and things like that." Koichi told him.

"Okay, I guess that's good enough." Naruto nodded, smiling a bit.

--At the springs where he trained with Jiraiyi—

"Uhhhh...anosan, anosan, are we going to stay here overnight like what I did with you brother?" Naruto asked.

"No, we'll go back to town for our meals and for the night. After all, we've only go a month." Koichi replied.

"Okay, I guess."

"Now, there is one thing I need to teach you before we get started. This might take a few days so bare with me. Arronkogan wasn't the only bloodline we inherited. A long while back, our ancestors married another clan, one with a power similar to our jutsus. It was the ability to have wind at you disposal. You should be able to use the wind at any time for any reason."

Naruto sat there obediently listening, absorbing all of this new information, with his mouth open.

"Do you understand?" She asked like a teacher would as their student.

Naruto nodded rapidly.

"Okay, now, you've learned how to do the rasengan right?" Koichi asked.

"Of course, it was the first move that I learned from Jiraiyi besides molding Kyuubi's chakra."

"Good. Well, this bloodline is similar to that, except you need to contain it through your other chakra holes, not just the ones on your hands. And, the thing that you're containing isn't chakra, it's really wind. Some of you chakra is pushing the air while some of it is containing it within a certain area. Or, if you don't want to, you don't have to really contain it, I guess. It's just more dangerous if you don't. Got it?" Koichi asked and Naruto just nodded rapidly in approval.

"Okay, now let's get started. Walk to the middle of that river and lay down on the water. It's about the same as the walking on water exercise except you use all of the chakra holes on your body."

Naruto started walking toward the middle of the lake. 'Okay, it's just like walking on the water. It shouldn't be that hard.' Naruto thought. He tried to sit on the water, but then fell through butt first.

--5 minutes later—

Naruto was back on the shore. "I got water up my nose." He complained over and over again. Nevertheless, he still tried again and walked to the middle of the water. 'Okay, now I have to push chakra through the holes on my butt.' He reminded himself. 'Don't put too much, don't put to little. Maintain the chakra flow.' He sat down. Half of his but was in the water, and half of it wasn't. "Yay. I did it. Yahoo!" Naruto celebrated, but then he fell through again.

--3 hours later—

A soaked Naruto was standing on the water for his...ummm...how many was it now? Ummm...about...30 or 40 something time, I think. Okay, the sitting is no problem now. Now it's the laying.' Naruto kept trying to remind himself. He sat down on the water perfectly. Then he stretched his legs out and began to lay down. When he stopped, his back was in the water, but his chest wasn't, and his head was completely in the water. 'Come on, just...put...your...remaining...chakra...into...your...head.' He thought, pushing himself to the limit. His head then began to slowly rise, higher, and higher, until it was even with his back. 'Now the back again.' He gritted his teeth as his back slowly raised up above the water. 'Now the head again.' Naruto kept pushing himself until his whole body finally came up above the water.

When Koichi saw this, she smiled and clapped to show Naruto her approval. But then, Naruto fell through.

--When Naruto came back to shore—

"I sort of did it." He panted heavily.

"Okay, we might want to take a break." Koichi said, stating the obvious.

"Not we, only me." Naruto corrected her.

"Oh yeah, that's right, only you." She repeated. "Let's go get some lunch."

At the sound of lunch the tired Naruto flew up to a standing position. "RAMEN!" He shouted.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy." Koichi responded. She then smiled, 'In a way, he's just like nii-san.' She thought.

A/N: Okay, for those of you who are kind of confused, I'll try to fill you in. Shikamaru isn't a chuunin yet. I think I already mentioned that. Dosu didn't die yet. Gaara only badly wounded him. The other two had only been unconscious for a little while. Shintu and Koichi both know Sasuke rather well because they were taken care of by his clan. In the exams, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Dosu, Lee, Kiba, Gouchi (A newly added guy), Gaara, and Shino have made it to the finals. Now Naruto is training with Koichi.


	11. Mission Before the Finals

Big Thanks to:

Chibified kitsunes

Hikaruofarrow

Night-Owl123

Gopu

Sephynarutocloud

Dargon Sheinto

Konosuke 15

For you reviews

A/N: Do any of you know how to do bold and underline? Please tell me if you do.

**Chapter 10: A Mission Before the Final**

Naruto ended up mastering that bloodline in a little more than 1 week. Another week later, they had finished putting some finishing touches on Naruto and also got him much faster as well as improved his taijutsu. Now, he goes with Koichi again to the river to train with the usual weapons and one extra unusual one.

"Now, first we will work on the kunai." Koichi began when they got to the river.

"Awwww. But I already know about the kunai."

"You might know about it, but you haven't fully mastered how to use it." Naruto replied by folding his arms and putting up his best pouting face. "Okay, now besides throwing it directly, you can use it in a trap, or use it as a decoy by using genjutsu on it." Koichi continued.

The lesson went on and on. When the day finally ended, they had only finished two weapons and they were the basic ones, the Shuriken and the Kunai.

The next day, they arrived at the river at about the same time again. "Okay, now I'm going to teach you how to use a katana. That's the last one I'm going to teach. First off because it will take you a long time to master, and second off because that is the last weapon I can think of."

"YATTA!!" Naruto shouted running around in circles. "When do we start, WHEN DO WE START?" He asked.

"Calm down, Naruto. Patience is a virtue." Koichi tried to get him to relax.

"It isn't in my book. Now, when do we start." Naruto repeated.

'Wow he is just like Shintu. I remember back when we were younger...

/ FLASHBACK /

"Alright, today I will be teaching you how to use a katana." A brown-haired sensei told Shintu.

"YEAH! I'M GOING TO LEARN HOW TO USE A KATANA! YATTA!" Shintu shouted, jumping for joy.

"Calm down Shintu." But Shintu didn't hear him.

"THANK YOU NAZAWAKI-SENSEI. THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He shouted, hugging his teacher.

/ FLASHBACK /

They both overreact way too much. Luckily, Naruto is a little better than Shintu-nii-san.' Koichi smiled thinking of the joy Shintu had when he found out.

"Anosan, anosan." Naruto was nagging her again. "Can we start now?"

"Okay," Koichi approved and nodded. She pulled two katanas out of their sheaths and gave one to Naruto.

"Now, the first lesson with is katana is...

--A week later—

Naruto had just finished his training with the katana and now went back to his apartment with Koichi at night. On the way home they encountered a friend.

"Ahhhh, Sasuke. What are you doing at this time of day?" Koichi asked him politely.

"I came to get Naruto. We have another mission dobe, and it's a big one." Sasuke replied hurriedly.

Naruto eyes widened. 'A big one?' He thought. "Well, lead the way arrogant freak." Naruto answered.

Sasuke just glared at him and then took off with Naruto not far behind.

Koichi just watched them take off with a satisfying smile. At least they aren't threatening each other anymore' she thought.

--At the Hokage's office—

"Where are those two? They should've been here 1 minutes ago." Sakura tensed up. "They're starting to be like you Kakashi-sensei. This is all your fault for influencing Sasuke-kun like that." She began to cry.

'Whatever. They'll be here shortly anyhow. I know it.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you? Sasuke-kun hurry please." Sakura broke down in the background. "Please come back Sas-"

"Your so slow baka." Sasuke insulted.

"Shut up you...arrogant little." Naruto dove at Sasuke who easily dodged.

"Like I said, you're...too...slow." Sasuke repeated slower this time trying to get Naruto to understand him better.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she approached the number 1 rookie with a open arms. But Sasuke dodged that one too.

"Please, not now." He responded in a somewhat irritated voice.

"Okay team," Kakashi said, "Let's go in there and see what the Hokage wants."

"Hai!" chorused the blonde and the redhead. (A/N kinda cheesy I know)

Kakashi knocked rapidly on the door.

"Huh? Who is it?" He heard someone mumble from inside.

"Hokage-sama, team 7 is ready for your mission." Kakashi replied.

"Oh!" The old hag said as she came to open the door. "Come in."

"You were sleeping again weren't you, you old hag." Naruto asked as he pointed at the 5th.

"Shut up you nosy brat. You should be lucky that I'm even giving you this high ranked mission." Tsunade snarled.

"Really? It's really a high ranked mission this time? What is it?" Naruto asked forgetting about all of the Hokage sleeping thing.

"It's an A ranked mission." The sennin announced.

"ALRIGHT, WE FINALLY GET A HIGH LEVEL MISSION" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi made a 'hm' sound as he was thinking, 'Interesting. I really enjoy seeing how much Naruto has grown, but this might be too dangerous.'

Sasuke just smirked and thought, 'Yes. This will be the perfect chance to test out my new full Sharingan.'

Sakura was in a state of ambivalence. She knew that she was probably strong enough for this mission and that if she weren't Sasuke would help, or at least, that's what kept her from quitting. But deep inside her she still thought that it might be too much.

"Now, you will be going to the Country of the Wave secretly. There will be nins after you so you must also go with caution, but you must also be quick. Once you get to the Hidden Village of Mist, look for a boy named Toshi Raiko. Once you find him, bring him back here. **You must do this as fast as you can**, got it?" Tsunade made sure everyone understood.

They all nodded. "But why us?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I think that your team is ready for a challenge." Tsunade lied. She actually only wanted to see Naruto's skills before the finals and this was the perfect cover-up. "Besides, with Sasuke at his peak with the Sharingan, Sakura training with Shizune, and Naruto training with his cousins, I'm positive that you're ready."

Kakashi was satisfied with the answer and showed it by shrugging a bit.

"Now, hurry up and bring that boy back." Tsunade ordered.

And they departed instantly after Tsunade finished.

"I need to go pack some things." Naruto and Sakura said simotaneously.

"No you don't. We need to get there as fast as possible. Anyways, I've got everything we **need**." Kakashi emphasized the work 'need'.

"But...but...what about my hair?" Sakura complained.

"Don't worry, you won't die if you don't get it done." Kakashi answered rolling his eyes. 'girls.' (A/N: I'm not trying to make fun of the girls out there so don't take it seriously).

--3 hours later—

"Kakashi-sensei? When do we eat? I'm hungry," Naruto complained rubbing his tummy who was agreeing with Naruto.

"Soon Naruto, calm down. We'll eat as soon as we get to the next village." The silver haired jounin answered.

"When's that?" Naruto asked.

"Just...soon" Kakashi repeated.

Naruto, feeling something wrong, didn't argue. Being the farthest back he looked back to see if anyone was there then did a few seals. "Arronkogan." He mumbled as the swirls began to develop in his eyes. He looked around a second time as he kept going, but the presence he felt was gone from behind him, but it was closer now.

Kakashi stopped. The other three also stopped and Sasuke turned around with his Sharingan showing and looking at Naruto's newly developed bloodline. "Interesting." He noted.

"Shut up." Kakashi order. "We're being followed."

"Well, we noticed that already sensei." Naruto told him sarcastically.

But Kakashi was to busy looking around to hear Naruto's little comment.

"I guess there's no point in hiding anymore," A low gloomy voice was heard from their left.

"Hunh! They sent those four to come for the kid?! I guess they're running out of jounins huh." Was the second one who was on the right side.

"Stop hiding already," Sasuke told them, we know you're here."

Sakura was the only one surprised by that comment.

"Hn. I guess they're not bad." A third stony voice came from behind. The three showed themselves in front of the Konoha ninjas.

The three of them were wearing grass headbands but they all had cuts in the middle.

"Akatsuki." Kakashi noted.

Sasuke immediately froze up when he heard that name.

"Yep."

The three are so tiny, I kinda want to eat them." The one from behind noted as he licked his lips hungily.

"Oh please don't, not yet that is. They're not going to let you eat them. We haven't to injure them first," The first one, obviously the leader, told him with a smirk.

Sakura was scared out of her wits but calmed down a bit. Sasuke was better now that he had calmed a bit, and Naruto was fired up.

"Oh come on. Let's hurry up and start this already." Naruto yawned. "I'm getting bored.

The leader was irritated by the loudmouth's comment, but then smiled again. "Let's" he said and the three automatically disappeared.

A/N: Please tell me how to do bolds italics and underlines. Please. And now, tell me what kind of pairing you want. I'll try to fix them up the way you want them back at Konoha. Please RR. Thanks!


	12. The Hidden Village of the Mist

Big thanks to all of those who reviewed:

Rockyspirit

Zornoid13

Wormkaizer

Dargon Sheinto

.......()

MikaruofArrow

Chibified Kitsunes

sephynarutocloud

Now, to:

Rockyspirit: It's already Naruhina. I meant other pairings.

.......(): okay.

Sephynarutocloud: I'm guessing you want shikaino.

**Chapter 11: The Hidden Village of Mist**

"Oh come on. Let's hurry up and start this already." Naruto yawned. "I'm getting bored.

The leader was irritated by the loudmouth's comment, but then smiled again. "Let's" he said and the three automatically disappeared.

Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan while the other two boys had their bloodlines activated too (not that they hadn't activated them in the beginning).

One of the nins showed up right in front of Naruto and tried to punch him but was blocked by Naruto's hand.

"Ooooo, fast little fellow aren't you?" he asked as he disappeared again.

"Dammit they're fast." Naruto gritted his teeth.

Naruto went out of the formation.

"Naruto." Kakashi stated in alarm.

But Naruto was already beginning and threw a shriken at what looked like nothing but when they saw the leader stop right in front of the speeding weapon, the others were surprised.

The leader looked at Naruto and smirked, I'm surprised you can even keep up."

Naruto just smirked back and answered, "Oh I can do more than just keep up." And like it was signaled, the leader unexpectedly came rushing towards Naruto. The leader was confused and showed his confusion. Just as he was about to hit Naruto, Naruto punched him right in the face and he went flying.

The others didn't have tome to look for the other two Akatsuki members came at Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura saw the one coming for Sasuke and immediately did some hand seals. "Water cannon no jutsu," She shouted as the water ball shot out and was aimed for Sasuke. Sasuke jumped and the water hit the missing nin just as the missing nin would've hit Sasuke.

Meanwhile Kakashi was doing a bit of hand-to-hand combat with his opponent.

--with Naruto—

The leader wiped off the blood that had came out of his mouth. "Not bad." He noted, "But you'll have to do better." He then disappeared again which was followed by a water ball of chakra coming right for him. He dodged easily by jumping but then was pulled down by vines coming from the ground. When he was to hit the tree, he stopped. The vines struggled to bring him down but failed to do so. A kunai then floated out of his pocket and slice the vines open.

The leader was surprised. "How...d...w...how did you do that?'" He asked in total shock.

--with Sakura and Sasuke—

The nin against these two was about to hit the ground, but had just completed his jutsu and disappeared. He reappeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke blocked his punch, but the punch was so powerful, that he was knocked off his branch. He completed his own set of seals and then appeared right behind nin 2 (A/N I'll call him nin 2 from now on and the one that's fighting Kakashi is nin 3). Nin 2 turned around and saw the Sharingan. "You're..." He couldn't finish because Sasuke had just finished his seals and then said, "Fireball no jutsu." The flames burned nin 2 to a crisp, or so the two Genins thought. When the smoke cleared, there was no one there. The two looked around cautiously. Then, an electric spark came heading towards Sasuke and Sakura. Before they had a chance to dodge, the spark turned into a big electric net. Sasuke tried touching it but was then electrified. Nin 2 came out of hiding and began laughing. "I never thought that I would be up against you Uchiha Sasuke." He said, laughing even harder. Sasuke flinched upon hearing his name, but then began to glare at nin 2. "What a pleasure it is to finally get to meet Itachi's lowly brother. The one that could only cry on when he saw his slaughtered parents." He said laughing uncontrollably.

Sasuke began to shake and then one small tear drop came out. Another one was one its way but Sasuke stopped it. "Shut up." he muttered.

"What? I can't hear you?" Nin 2 taunted him.

"SHUT UP YOU BIG ASSHOLE. YOU'D NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I WENT THROUGH YOU BIG FAT PARANOID BAKA. DON'T EVER MENTION THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN." The Uchiha prodigy was really upset now as his seal began to unravel. Sasuke let it overcome him. He was now hated and hating. He grabbed the net, feeling nothing, and threw it out of the 'arena'. He stood up as Sakura behind him was frozen. The purple chakra whirled around him like that of Kyuubi's.

It was so great, that Nin 2 was scared out of his wits and had his eyes wide open, "Orochimaru." Was all he could manage to mumble.

'The cursed seal, it's been activated again.' Sakura thought. 'I must stop it before it kills him' She got up to stop him but he pushed her out of the way.

"This is my fight." He told her without even looking back. Sakura was paralyzed at Sasuke's rude behavior, even though she knew it was because of the seal.

Sasuke smirked and ran towards the Akatsuki member and then disappeared right when he was about to punch him. He reappeared behind him and then delivered a kick followed by a knee in the stomach. Then he punched him as far as he could. Nin 2 flew off of the branch and onto the ground, but got up shortly after. Sasuke jumped down and threw a shuriken at him.

Nin 2 took out his kunai and blocked just as Sasuke jumped up and when he was above the missing nin, he threw another shuriken at it except this time he yelled, "air shot no jutsu." The shuriken began to speed up and nin2 didn't have much time to dodge, the shuriken scraped him right on his shoulder. As he winced in pain, Sasuke landed on him and began another series of jutsus.

Just when he finished, nin 2 had turned around and Sasuke said, "Torpedoes of fire no jutsu" Five, big flames came out of his mouth and were blown right into his face. Nin 2 screamed in pain and agony. Just when the fire died out, Sasuke took out his kunais and began stabbing Nin 2 over and over again. Each time the nin screamed louder and louder.

Sakura saw the horror that Sasuke had turned into and rushed over yelling "Sasuke-kun, Yamade." She grabbed him and his arms tight and told him to stop again. Sasuke only shoved her off and continued his work. The nin stopped screaming already, but Sasuke, knowingly kept stabbing him.

Sakura began crying and whispered loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "You're not like that. You're not a killer like your brother. Please don't act like that. Please."

Sasuke stopped and the seal retreated back to its place as Sasuke fell down and fainted.

--With Kakashi—

The hand-to-hand combat was growing more intense, but just then, Kakashi gave nin 3 a clean punch. Nin 3 was obviously frustrated and then did some hand seals. "You asked for it." He growled. "Earth element: Earth golems no jutsu" Out of the earth in front of him stood 3 golems.

Kakashi sighed, 'This is boring.' He thought. 'Maybe I'd be more interested in Naruto's fight. Yeah, maybe I should just finish him and be done with it.'

The three golems charged at him and hit him, but then he turned into a small piece of bark.

"Kawarimi no jutsu?!" Nin 3 cursed.

Kakashi was hiding and then threw a shuriken at him and just when he was about to dodge, Kakashi said, "Kage Shuriken no jutsu," and the one turned into many. Nin 3 was unable to dodge all of them and was pinned to the tree. He came out and did some more hand seals, "This'll be your last battle." He said as he finished his seals. "CHIDORI!" He shouted as the blue chakra appeared in his hand. The fear in his opponent's eyes grew quickly. Kakashi began to charge and hit nin 3 right in the chest. He instantly died. 'What a boring opponent.' Kakashi thought. 'This must be their worst Akatsuki agent. O well. At least I can go watch Naruto now.

--with Naruto—

The leader got over his shock and threw a shuriken, then disappeared. Naruto took out his katana to block the assault, and then quickly turned around, looking for his opponent. The leader attacked from above and stabbed Naruto with a kunai, but then a 'poof' was heard and when the smoke cleared, only a log stood in Naruto's place. 'Kawarimi?!' The leader cursed for being caught off guard, and then he began looking for the blonde.

He heard a rustle behind him and noticed three kunais coming towards him. The leader began and ended his hand seals in a matter of seconds and yelled, "Earth element: Earth Wall." Just as the wall came up to block the attack, the leader began another set of seals.

When he finished, he dispelled the wall and shouted, "Katon: Goukagou no jutsu (spelling error)." A big fireball was shout out of his mouth and blown towards Naruto who hadn't moved at all. The big flame engulfed Naruto and the leader expected a scream, but instead heard a 'poof'. He looked up and saw Naruto diving at him from above with his katana. He easily dodged and then punched Naruto who landed on the trunk with another 'poof'.

That's when he sensed a presence under him, but it was too late. Naruto grabbed hold of his ankles and hurled him at the ground. Just as the leader passed by Naruto's eyes, he noticed something. 'Swirls in his eyes?!' he thought, and then his mouth widened in shock as he remembered.

/ FLASHBACK /

"You again?" Koichi sounded disgusted. "You just don't quit do you?"

"Nope, unfortunately I don't." The leader remarked.

"It's not exactly unfortunate for us, but it is to you." Shintu smirked as he activated his Arronkogan.

/ END OF FLASHBACK /

'Same looks, same moves, same everything. It's got to be him. That Uzumaki brat that Shintu left us for.' The leader thought.

Just then, his thoughts were broken when he heard, "Fuuton: Renku Dan (Wind element: Continuous Airwave Cannon)." Naruto had just finished his seals and began the actions that enabled him to use that jutsu. The airwave bolted out of Naruto's mouth and was aimed straight for the leader.

'Dammit!' he cursed as he was still falling. The air was like a cannon ball, pushing him down at a high speed, very high. The force made him dig a deep hole into the ground.

Seconds later, when the smoke cleared, the leader got up, all scratched and bruised and had began and ended some hand seals in about a second. "Earth element: Vine cuffs no jutsu." He yelled.

Instantly, vines shot out of the tree closest to Naruto and pinned his hands and feet to the tree trunk. The leader jumped up to the same level as Naruto and stared at him as he smirked like a maniac. "You're an Uzumaki aren't?" He asked curiostly. Naruto didn't answer, just kept struggling to break free. "You're the little brat Shintu and Koichi went for aren't you." At this Naruto froze.

"How do you know Shintu?" Naruto asked glaring at him.

"Oh, I know him alright, because I am their partner. I am Rakouya." The leader told him.

Naruto's eyes widened to an extent that was so wide, it could probably fit a tennis ball in it.

/ FLASHBACK /

"Did you have any friends back in Grass Country?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I did." Shintu laughed. "His name was Rakouya."

/ FLASH BACK /

"You...can't...be. You can't be him." Naruto told himself as he shook violently. "He's dead."

"Is he?" Rakouya asked smirking at Naruto. "Shintu that traiter. He left after he heard of the attack from Orochimaru. He cared to freaken much about you that he left us for you and your stupid life." Rakouya looked into the distance. "Now, I'm going to kill you so that Shintu will have no more reason to stay and he'll come back to being our partner." Rakouya smirked.

All this time, Kakashi had been hiding in the bushes, observing the battle that kept heating up. But now he was upset. His cruriosity of what might happen next restrained him from going to kill that man then and there, but it didn't restrains him from cursing. "Damn, that fucken bastard." 'Shintu's been working with the Akatsuki. That idiot. No wonder he didn't show us his headband. It probably had a scratch on the front like their's.' Kakashi thought after he cussed. He clenched his fists but still held back.

Naruto wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone any more. His face had fell, his anger was at its peak and he looked like he was about to rip the next person he saw's head off. 'Shit, the seal is weakening. I'd better-...no, this is his battle. He can win it without going out of control. Anyways, if he does go out of control, I'm right here.' Kakashi thought.

Red chakra came pouring out of Naruto like it was made there. "This chakra, it's so evil and strong. This must be the chakra that our master wants." Rakouya smirked, 'Well, I'll just capture this beast and bring him back to the master.'

But Naruto wasn't about to let that happen. When he raised his head again, his eyes were piercing red, his teeth were ferocious, and he looked like he wasn't even human anymore. "Shintu's going to die, but your going to die first. You're going down painfully too." Naruto growled. He broke the vines as if they were paper, and then dashed toward Rakouya with inhuman speed. He swiped at Rakouya with his long sharp nails just as Rakouya moved out of the way. He had jumped down from the tree just as Naruto disappeard. The next thing he knew, Rakouya felt extreme pain all over his chest and stomach and faltered back a little.

"Such speed, no wonder why our master wants you so much," he mumbled, but Naruto was already on the move again.

'So this is what the Kyuubi power is. Such speed, such intensity, such strength.' Kakashi watched from the sidelines. "Amazing!"

4 shurikens were thrown at Rakouya. He dodged, but right when the shurikens were supposed to hit, 4 kunais were thrown and tipped them in the direction towards Rakouya. "He has great accuracy too." He commented as he dodged the now 8 projectiles. Then he heard a slight hissing noise and looked toward the tree that the projectiles his (which happened to be a foot away). He notice the exploding tags on the kunais and quickly tried to escape, but a force pushed him back to the exploding kunais just as they were going to explode. Naruto stopped and looked at the smoke as he heard the screams of pain coming from Rakouya. He quickly made some hand seals, ended on tiger, and yelled, "Katon: Fire Missiles no jutsu!" 5 fire missiles came out of his mouth and shot at Rakouya as he screamed again and again in pain and agony. Finally, Naruto completed his last set of seals and mumbled, "Earth element: Spikes of the underworld no jutsu." Then long spikes stuck out form the tree showing blood, the blood of the fallen Akatsuki leader.

Shortly after, Naruto fainted. Kakashi caught him and carried him in search of the others. "Amazing. Naruto, you are amazing." Kakashi mumbled.

--2 days later—

"We're here." Kakashi announced, "In the Hidden Village of the Mist at last. Now, let's go look for the child."

"Hai." Sakura and the now conscious and more energetic then ever Naruto replied.

Sasuke just sighed, 'What dobes, both of them.'


End file.
